Chaos
by shadowritergirl
Summary: Ten years after Bound Together. Nile's life is in danger, a new enemy is rising, and if Nefertiti doesn't confess secrets of her's and Nile's dark past before All Hallow's Eve... Nile just may very well kill the ones he loves most. And in this case, not even Bao's genius mind will be able to comprehend what happens in the horrors to come... Warning again, YAOI COUPLES!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first I wanna say that the first few POV's are of the kids of some of the couples. You may want to read the last chapter of 'Bound Together' before you read this one.**

* * *

"SHARK! SPECIAL MOVE, RIPTIDE FURY!" I shouted, my brown hair flying in the wind as my Bey crashed into my 'Uncle' Julian's Bey, Gravity Destroyer.

Growling, Uncle Julian yelled out, "Destroyer! Send her back with Black Excaliber!"

"SPECIAL MOVE, DEATH JAWS!"

The black Bey went flying by Julian's head, embedding itself in the wall.

Julian smiled as he picked his Destroyer up and I caught mine.

"Good job Barbara. Looks like Sophie and Wales have taught you well. But remember, I'm practically a warm- up compared to Klaus. You sure you wanna go against him?" Julian asked me as said man appeared on his side.

"More than sure. After all, the more practice I get, the better I become, right?" I readied myself, but before Klaus or I could launch, my dad's voice rang out.

"But to much practice can be deadly." My father walked into the room, his expression a mix of pride and firmness.

I groaned, "Dad! Please! One round?"

"One round for you turns into twenty. No." My dad said, his cerculean eyes showing know room for arguement.

I whined, but put away my stuff, grumbling as I walked out the door.

Behind me I heard dad say, "Thanks Julian, Klaus. Hope she didn't cause too much trouble."

"She was fine Wales. I think you might wanna catch up with her before she tries to make a break for it." Julian said.

"Huh? Oh! Thanks! See ya!"

My father fell into the step beside me.

"So how was all that training?"

"Defeated Uncle Julian."

"Now that's big improvement."

"I know. And I was _going _to defeat Klaus had you not intefered." I shot a glare at my father.

Dad simply smiled at me, "Maybe next time kiddo."

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" I called skipping down the stairs, my heavy platform boots clunking on them, the chains clinking with every step.

"Yes Kissa?" My mother asked.

"I'm going out okay?"

"Don't stay out to late." My father warned. "Be home by eleven thirty or your grounded for two weeks."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry so much!" I snorted back, grabbing my leather jacket and heading out into the garage and mounting my motorcycle.

I revved the engine and burned rubber peeling out.

* * *

"Ha! Take that you bastard!" I whooped, catching my Griffen with a smirk.

My dad sighed, flicking a strand of his red hair out of his eyes, "Good job, as usual."

My smile faltered, "Dad? Is everything okay?"

My father smiled, his gold eyes flashing, "Why wouldn't it be? You're great kid."

"Do I need to go see mom?"

"Actually... no. I have some friends I'm meeting with this afternoon. And they're bringing their kids. I know you'll love to meet them."

"Really?" I said, boredom lacing my tone. "We'll see about that, now won't we?"

* * *

The first people Madoka and I saw were Kyoya and Nile.

And I nearly passed out when I saw a girl of about fourteen walking behind them- with green eyes, green hair, and a tell- tale orange streak right over her eye.

I decided I wasn't going to ask.

"You and me both." Nefertiti popped up on my left.

And I did pass out.

* * *

"Um... So why did you call this meeting Tsubasa?" I asked, my eyes following Bao- making sure he didn't get into trouble. If there was one thing I had learned, it was the fact that he could find or do one small thing and everything was haywire.

Yuu stood on Tsubasa's left, and he supplied for us, "A new enemy. All of 'em. Down to the fact that the Dark Nebula is regrouping, and they're recruiting Julian's father's gang."

"And to make it worse, a Bey called Chaos is ressurecting." Tsubasa sighed, tiredly.

Bao froze in his movements, and Yuu looked directly at him. The blonde nodded.

"Yep. Bao, the only reason you're here is because I've heard of your amazing abilities in the library and on the computer. If anyone can find anything about Chaos, you can." Yuu reached into his pocket, and tossed a silver key to the redhead. "Go down to the ground level. Take the hallway to the left, all the way to the end. Turn right, last door on the left. Go down the stairs, you'll be in a library that goes five floors down."

Bao was on the door in seconds.

I sighed, "I'd better go follow him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Nile, Kyoya, go with 'em. They may need a hand." Tsubasa directed.

Those two followed me down.

* * *

"Ah!" I exclaimed when the lights flickered on and the floor to ceiling bookshelves were revealed. But that wasn't what had caught me attention.

It was the _architecture._

Before I could stop myself and not give Aguma both an earful and history lesson, I started ranting on...

"The Corinthian order is one of the three principal classical orders of ancient Greek and Roman architecture. The Corinthian, with its offshoot the Composite, is the most ornate of the orders, characterized by slender fluted columns and an elaborate capitals decorated with acanthus leaves and scrolls.

"The name "Corinthian" is derived from the Greek city of Corinth, although the order first appeared used externally at Athens. Although of Greek origin, the Corinthian order was actually seldom used in Greek architecture.

"The Corinthian style is seldom used in the Greek world, but often seen in Roman temples."

Before I could say anthing else, a hand wrapped around my mouth.

I huffed, knowing it was Aguma. He let go when I nodded.

"We didn't need a history lesson." Aguma critisized.

"Heh." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Sorry. I got carried away."

"Obviously." Nile rolled his eyes. I glared at him. Then I smirked, "So, you and Kyoya? A kid?"

Nile pulled the hood of his jacket over his head to reveal his red as a cherry face.

Kyoya suddenly found the book he had picked up off the table very interesting.

I sighed, and looked around, frowning.

"Okay, listen up. I'll take the fifth and fourth; Nile, you take this level; Kyoya, the second; and Aguma, the third. Got it? Good. Let's get to work." I was down one of the aisles in seconds, heading for the fourth and fifth floor.

* * *

Someone whacked me over the head with a hardbacked book.

"OW!" I yelped, shooting to my feet and rubbing the back of my head, "KYOYA!"

Kyoya smirked at me, "Sorry Ginger. You looked so peaceful, that I had to do it."

I growled, "Why don't you go annoy Aguma, or hell, even Bao?"

"Well, for one, Aguma is with Bao, and Bao's already gone through the fourth floor, and is currently working on the fifth. Whereas, you fell asleep and I only went through about a one- sixteenth's of the second floor." Kyoya snorted, sitting cross- legged on the table. His blue eyes glinted in the dim light.

"Kyo... What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Read for yourself Ginger." Kyoya handed me the book he had oh- so- graciously woken me up with, his finger on a certian page.

I read on the page, skimming it, before blinking and reading it more slowly, my eyes widening as I did so.

When I finished, I dropped the book and did the one thing that I myself didn't expect.

I screamed.

* * *

Nile was in half in between break down mode, and spacing out mode. Even I was slightly shocked.

But _man_, was _Nefertiti _the one that we had to look for!

At the very mention of the fact that her brother- my husband for crying out loud! I was just as distraught!- being drawn to this 'Chaos' side, she would punch a hole through the wall.

Already, I counted fifteen.

I held Nile close, my arms wrapped around his sobbing form. Rarely did he break down, but when he did...

I winced sharply when I felt Nile's nails dig into my forearms. I leaned down, my lips next to his ear, "Loosen up a little. Your grip's a little too tight."

Nile squeezed harder for a second, then loosened. He took a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself, if not quiet, and listen to Kuro reading from the book.

"_On the Eve of Fright, when Chaos is at his strongest, shall the wizard descendant of the Asp wielder of Egypt be forced to join him. On all costs... killing the ones closest to him if need be. Only the one with the most secrets of him, and of theirselves will be able to penetrate the clouded mind of darkness, and the result, either harmful to the one who heals the dark wound, or successful, will still result in mental lacerations... for years to come._ Okay, I'm stopping now." Kuro slammed the book shut at the exact same time that Nefertiti slammed her fist into the wall.

Hole number sixteen.

"Eve of Fright..." Bao murmured, and Aguma motioned for everyone to be quiet. "Wizard descendant... Asp wielder of Egypt... most secrets... to him and theirselves..." He closed his eyes, thinking as he leaned his head back up towards the ceiling. Suddenly his eyes snapped, "That's it! Eve of Fright must mean All Hallow's Eve- AKA, in America, Halloween. The Asp wielder of Egypt- that must mean the ancient Egyptian sorcress queen Cleopatra- who died by letting the posionous asp bite her! And the most secrets- one was just revealed." Bao turned his head to look at Nefertiti, who looked horrified, "And you knew that already, didn't you? About your ancestor? Cleopatra? How else was my sister to rise from the dead without a little... _supernatural _help? How many others are you hiding from Nile? How many more are you gonna have to reveal, to make sure he doesn't go crazy on us? How many, Nefertiti? How many more questions, how much more madness, how much, more, and many things are you gonna make us go through before we get the full truth- before everything comes into light?"

Nefertiti snarled and bolted from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The headphones over my ears, the sounds of the music sending me half to sleep as I lay in Aguma's arms.

I have to say, although my sister can be a cold hearted slutty bitch at times, her music was pretty damn good.

_**Mother would tell me I was a pretty girl**_  
_**Then she would cry all night**_  
_**Nobody thinks that really they're being cruel**_  
_**When they suggest that I should try to look like them**_  
_**As if God loved the pretty ones best**_

_**Damn 'em all - I create my own perfection**_  
_**Damn 'em all in the face of their rejection**_  
_**Damn 'em all - well this dog will have its day**_  
_**My garden's full of pretty men who couldn't stay away**_

_**Notice the ones who all like to criticize**_  
_**Are the ones trying to hide**_  
_**Why would I sell my soul to be one of them**_  
_**Better to love the me within behind the skin**_  
_**I choose to be a goddess inside**_

_**Damn 'em all - I create my own perfection**_  
_**Damn 'em all in the face of their rejection**_  
_**Damn 'em all - well this dog will have its day**_  
_**My garden's full of pretty men who couldn't stay away**_

_**Damn 'em all - I create my own perfection**_  
_**Damn 'em all in the face of their rejection**_  
_**Damn 'em all - well this dog will have its day**_  
_**My garden's full of pretty men who couldn't stay away**_

_**Damn 'em all!**_

For some strange reason, I got the feeling there was a literal sense behind those lyrics.

I started to think about earlier, when my sister had read from that book.

A felt Aguma poke my shoulder, but I ignored it, still lost in thought.

What were Cleopatra's powers...? It had to do with death, for Nefertiti to bring my sister back all those years ago...

Poke. Ignore.

But then again, it had said Asp wielder...

Suddenly, the headphones were ripped from my ears. I started to let a sound of surprise when a set of lips fell heavily on mine, a tounge slipping into my mouth. Against my better judgement, I moaned and slipped my arms around Aguma's neck.

After a few seconds, I found the nerve to push him back, asking, "What in the _fuck _was that for?"

Aguma scowled slightly at me, "No thinking when it's just us."

"Well, sorry! That's one of the downsides of a smart boyfriend." I retaliated.

"Smart? I'd say genius, is more of the word." Aguma snorted.

"Okay, can I help it if I'm a book worm?"

"No. And I swear to god, if you change that, I'm locking you in a library until you come back to the Bao in front of me." Aguma leaned down and kissed me again.

I didn't resist in the tiniest bit.

* * *

Crissie scowled. I took a step up, knowing full well she was about to go on a raging rampage to the girl in front of us.

"Just because your parents are out of the States, doesn't mean that they'll be furious if they found out you _traveled by yourself, across country, and to Las Vegas of ALL THE PLACES YOU COULD CHOOSE!_"

Kissa looked at me, boredly, "You mind calming down your wife Ryuuto?"

"Actually, I'm amused. But, I'm curious too. Why are you here Kissa? You know Kakeru and Kuro would be furious if they found out you were even out of _county_." I frowned, watching the sixteen year old carefully. There was something about her that reminded me of Kakeru whenever he was working with a suspect- although he didn't work for me, I'd heard stories.

Kissa laid her head on the interrogation table and sighed. That's when my eyes picked up on a wound on the back of her head- even through that thick black- green hair of hers.

My frown deepened and I stepped foward, "Kissa, how did you hurt your head?"

Kissa looked up, straight at me. Her black eyes were emotionless, but I could tell she was thinking. She could lie, and have me angry, or she could tell the truth- either way, I would see what was truth or fiction.

She sighed, "I've... been trying to help a friend of mine. She's here in LA, and she's with the wrong... people so to speak. Some gang that calls themselves Chaos-"

Crissie let out a horrified yelp and bolted from the room.

"And they're forcing her to work for 'em. She's been giving me info from the inside, but last night... I almost got caught."

Telling the truth. Another positive trait...

* * *

My fingers fumbled over the numbers on my cell phone. I had to call Chris-!

A hand snatched my phone from me and I turned to see Ryuuto smirking slightly, despite the situation.

"You go find the files, I'll make the call." He said.

I blinked, then leaned up on my toes and pecked him on the lips, "Thanks. Hope like Hell he doesn't go through the roof on you."

I tore off to my office.

* * *

I jumped when my cell rang. I groaned, and looked at the ID. My eyes widened when I saw it was my sister.

"Crissie, what's wrong?" I asked, answering.

"First, it's Ryuuto. Second, put me on speaker. And third, make sure nobody freaks out with what I'm about to say." Ryuuto told me.

"Okay..." I pulled the phone from my ear and put it on speaker, setting it on the desk, "Now what the hell's going on?!"

"You're in Japan for this Chaos deal, right? Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Kissa happens to have had a run- in with them."

I blinked. Then, on total reflex, my hands went to my ears, just as Bao did the same, and Kuro went through the roof.

* * *

My parents were furious. I knew it. Even through the door seperating me and Ryuuto, I could still hear my mom's ranting and raving over the phone.

I sighed again.

Suddenly, Crissie walked in, carrying a box, and beside her, a German Shepard with two pups following her.

"What up with the dogs and box?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Box holds Chaos. Dogs just followed after me. They're ours, actually. The mom's name is Alyca. I haven't named the pups yet." Crissie said, distractedly.

I crouched down, watching as the pure black female pup scampered over to me. She yipped and bit at a strand of my black- green hair, growling as she tugged on it.

I laughed, "How old are they?"

"Old enough to get out of the house." Crissie grumbled.

"Hmm..." I mumbled. "I'd like to take this little girl off your hands if you don't mind."

"Go ahead. One less mouth to feed." Crissie scowled as she started spreading pictures over the table.

While she did that, I zoned out, petting the pup. She yipped as I picked her up, her brown eyes looking at me as she cocked her head, her ears perking up. I laughed.

"I think... I think I'll call you Shadow." I smirked.

Shadow yipped again and tugged on my hair. I took that as a yes.

* * *

I screamed again and Hades Spirit rammed into a nearby tree.

Kakeru winced, and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Calm down Kuro. Please."

"How can I?! Our daughter is in the gang that's fucking trying to kill Nile!" I exploded.

Kakeru suddenly leaned down, silencing me with a kiss.

"Hush." Kakeru murmured against my lips, "Just be quiet for a moment. Please."

"Woah. Hey now, didn't realize I was interrupting." Kyoya suddenly landed behind Kakeru, smirking like a madman.

I glared and growled at him, "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. And go away."

"I would, if it wasn't for the fact that Tsubasa said that we're going to US tonight. Thirty minutes at the air terminal, we're taking his private jet. I suggest you two hurry it up."

With that, Kyoya disappeared back into the trees.

* * *

I glanced over at Kyoya and Nile. They both looked relaxed, despite the last twenty four hours.

Kyoya was leaning against the window, his hand occasionally brushing through Nile's dual- colored hair. Nile's head was in Kyoya's lap, and he was fast asleep.

I stood up and moved to sit across from them. Kyoya glanced at me.

"What do you want Bao?" Kyoya whispered.

I simply shook my head, saying, "You take good care of him."

Kyoya stared at me, his blue eyes unblinking, "What do you mean?"

I smiled slightly, "Well, you've helped him through this so far, and the events that we all went through ten years ago. If that doesn't say anything about everlasting love and trust... I don't know what does."

I stood up and returned back to my place besides Aguma.

* * *

"Okay, Kissa. Hold it up to shoulder level, and when you fire, just squeeze the trigger. Don't hold it down now, 'cause you're time in between shots will lengthen. And trust me, even if it's a few seconds, it'll make all the difference in the world in a life or death situation." Ryuuto told me.

I nodded, pulling the gun up to shoulder length, as he said, and aimed.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Five shots fired out, hitting the paper target on the other end of the firing range.

With the push of a button, the paper target swept towards us, and I smirked when I saw my handy work.

Two in the heart, one in the head, and two in the gut.

Ryuuto looked impressed, "Wow. Remind me not to get you angry."

I smiled wider.

"Now, I wanted this to be a surprise, but here." Ryuuto handed me a gift- card sized box, and when I opened it, my jaw dropped.

"My police badge, ID, and certification card?" I whispered.

Ryuuto grinned, and said, "I'm captain of this team. I watch other people. Then I train 'em. When I deem them ready, I'll give them their cards." Ryuuto handed me belt, leash, and K-9 vest, "When Shadow's older, I want you to train her for the K- 9 unit. I think you two will be quite the pair. So," Ryuuto held his hand out to me, smiling now, "Welcome to the team, Kissa Tategami."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kuro, can I talk to you?" Those were the first words out of Ryuuto's mouth when we all walked through his office doors. "Alone."

I looked at Kuro, who seemed curious. The rest of us walked out, the door shutting behind us.

We watched Ryuuto's mouth move...

And Kuro started a raging and screaming fit.

* * *

I heard a scream, but ignored it. It was probably no doubt my mom going through the roof.

I sighed, reaching into my lap to pet Shadow. She whined in her sleep and turned on to her back, pawing at the air.

Suddenly the door burst open and my mom stormed in, making me jump in surprise.

"Come on Kissa, we're going home." Was my mother's first words.

I blinked, then scowled, "Hell no."

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me. No. I'm staying right here." I said.

"Don't you take that tone with me. I'm your mother and I say what you do!"

"Yeah, well, you know what? I'm old enough to make my own decisions now, and I say, I'm staying right here. I wanna work with Ryuuto and Crissie." My voice rose as I spoke, and I saw my dad, Bao, Aguma, Chris, Kyoya, Nile, Yuu, Tsubasa- basically everyone peer into the room from the door. "AND THERE'S ABSOLUTLY NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!"

My mom narrowed her eyes, "Kakeru, help me out here."

My dad was silent, and that made my mom turned around, "Kakeru?"

"Hey, you were the one who was supposed to talk to Ryuuto, not me. So I'm completely out of it." My dad raised his hands in defense. He seemed to know something I didn't, and that made me suspicious.

My mom's jaw dropped, her eyes widening, "How can you stand there and say that?!"

My dad's eyes flashed, turning darker, "Maybe you shouldn't be so harsh on Kissa."

"Wait, what?" Ryuuto asked, popping up in the doorway. "Harsh how?"

"She never lets Kissa do what she wants. Never lets her have a say in an arguement. Never lets her have her _freedom._" Dad said, his tone cold.

"You son of a bitch!" Mom shrieked. She took a step fowards, and that's all that was needed to set the pup in my lap off.

The next thing I knew Shadow- who had been a puppy only seconds before- was a full grown German Shepard, snarling with her muzzle pulled back over her teeth. Her ears were pinned back over her skull and her posture tense.

I could almost hear Ryuuto's thoughts.

_"All of the characteristics of a perfect attack dog."_

Mom froze and I stood, smirking, "I suggest you stand down Mrs. Tategami. Unless you'd like some stitches."

My mom shot me glare, and suddenly, I realized that this wasn't my mother... her black eyes were _brown._

My hand went for the holster of my gun, "Mom? Let me ask you something."

"What would my backstabbing daughter want to ask me?"

"What... What is the one thing you told me... my ninth birthday?" I swallowed.

'Mom' stared at me, her brown eyes filled with shock. Then she smirked with a laugh.

"Oh, you're so smart, aren't you Tategami? I guess Kuro wasn't kidding when she said you would figure out that I wasn't her pretty fast." My entire body went ridgid as Bao passed out.

For it was Lady Blackheart playing my mom.

* * *

When I felt the world around me start to come into focus, I cursed aloud. That, of course, got Aguma's attention.

"Bao?" Aguma asked, and I felt his heavy hand on my shoulder, "You okay?"

"Mmm, yeah. Just unsure of what the fuch happened."

"Long or short version?"

"Ugh. Though I can listen to long stories, my mind's too muddled to take it. Short, please."

"Practically, after you collapsed, that dog of Kissa's attacked and the next thing any of knows, there's gunfire, smoke, and your mom running out the door without us having a chance to get her." Aguma said. I nodded and rubbed the heels of my hands against my closed eyes.

"Great... And I thought Kakeru killed 'em ten, eleven years ago." I sighed.

"Well, to make a valid point, Doji's come back to life, who knows how many times. Think about it..."

"Find Doji..." I started.

"We find how they survive." Aguma finished. "Then you can work your genius magic."

"Yeah. Hey, where is everyone?"

"In the lounge. C'mon, I'll take you."

* * *

"How many sodas is that?" I asked, sitting in between my dad and Nile.

Kissa looked at me, her black eyes regarding before she answered, "Seven. Dr. Peppers have so much sugar, they're practically like coffee to me."

I snorted and flicked a strand of my orange hair out of my eyes, "Oh boy. You're probably worse than Tithi on high when your system finally has the sugar kick in."

Dad shot me a glare, growling softly, while Nile scoffed, "Trust me Hamanptra. _No one_ can compare to Tithi when he's on a sugar high."

I glanced at Nile, my eyes narrowing, "And how would you know?"

"One word of advice," My dad started, his blue eyes glinting in rememberance, "Never get in the middle of King, Masamune, and Tithi having a contest."

I blinked, then thre my head back in laughter, the sound rolling off the walls in waves.

"Oh, you're kidding me right?!" I howled.

"No." Nile said seriously, throwing his arm over the back of the couch, "He's not."

I snorted, "Whatever."

"He's telling the truth and agreeing with me." Dad threw his own arm over the couch. "So you may as well listen."

I rolled my eyes and stood, "Whatever. I'm going to the roof."

Behind me, I heard Nile say, "Kissa, will you go make sure she doesn't do anything stupid?"

* * *

I took another sip from the can I held in my hand, taking the stairs to the roof. Thanks to Uncle Nile, I was going to watch his kid.

Not that I minded; She'd had my interest since she walked in. I actually wanted to learn more about her.

Don't get the wrong idea. I mean, who wouldn't want to learn about the kid of Kyoya Tategami and Nile DeNile? Leone and Vulcan Horuseous. Normal guy, and a wizard. She's my cousin, and I don't know a damn thing about her!

I can't believe I just thought that.

Anyway, when I got up to the roof, I saw Hamanptra sitting on the highest ledge, looking out at the setting sun.

"Beautiful huh?" I asked with a slight smirk.

"Reminds me of the sunset back in Egypt." Hamanaptra whispered.

"Mm." I nodded. Then I asked, "What's it like? Living somewhere you know everything about, and having a mentor like Dynamis?"

Hamanaptra looked at me, smirking slightly, "He's always down my throat about the Heavans and learning from the stars and constellations. It's worse than you think."

I laughed, "That's what Uncle Kyoya tells my dad everytime he calls. He says when you come home, you're always complaining and Nile has to deal with you because Kyoya is on the phone."

Hamanaptra nodded, "Truthfully, I've been gritting my teeth a lot lately. I usually go to bed about nine, but don't fall to sleep until eleven. My room is right next to my parents, and I can hear them talking sometimes at night. Nile's always grumbling about me never giving him some time to himself."

"Have they noticed?"

"Don't think so. And I've tried so hard too. But I think it has to do with the fact I'm starting to get my aunt's powers."

Her aunt's powers huh?

I thought to myself. _Witchery... Sometimes, in the old days, witches and wizards were often call opposites-_

"HOLY SHIT!" I spewed out the sip of soda I had taken, coughing up a storm. How the fuck had I not put it together before now?! Or hell, why hadn't Uncle Bao?!

"What?" Hamanaptra asked, confused.

"No time to explain; C'mon!" I grabbed her wrist and drug her back downstairs to the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry! I was grounded, and I also had another idea going on in my head, so I got it out before I did this one. Anyway, review. And pray like Hades I get another chapter up in the next thirty six hours.**

* * *

"Uncle Bao!" Kissa burst in, making me jump half out of my skin, "I know that during the Salem Witch trials here in america, during the old days, witches could be called wizards, and wizard could be called witches. Right? Okay, don't anwser that-" That's when Hamanaptra trailed in behind her frantic cousin, looking confused- "But is it possible that it's not only Nile we have to worry about trying to kill us, but maybe Nefertiti and Hamanaptra here?"

I blinked, my mind processing what my niece had just said. Then the gears in my brain started to kick into action.

"Damn it! You have any idea what you just suggested?!" I exclaimed, tearing through the pages in the book Kyoya had found in WBBA's library.

I heard Aguma grumble under his breath, "Thanks a lot Kissa."

I glared at him, "You, shut up." I turned back to Kissa, "What you're saying is very plausible, but do you have any idea what it would take to actually _prove _that?!"

"Yes, I do. But why not have Nef do more of that witchery magic of hers?!" Kissa shot back.

"Uh, it's not exactly that simple. Months, sometimes weeks of training." Nefertiti spoke up.

"WHAT?!" Kissa shrieked, "I don't freaking care, because I'm not about to let my cousin die! Or you! Or hell, even Nile!"

I winced, "Watch the tone, please."

A phone started to ring, making silence fall over the room.

It was Kakeru's.

"The hell...?" Kakeru looked at the ID, his eyes widening as he answered, "KURO! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

I blinked, my mind again wrapping around the unexpected.

"What?!" I hissed. I felt someone lay a hand on my shoulder.

"Kuro, where are you?" Kakeru asked, his voice lower. "Okay, okay. Which hospital?" Pause. "Mercy General? Okay, we'll be right-"

I didn't hear anymore, because both Kissa and I were out the door in seconds.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-_

The annoying sound was cut off by a tan hand shooting out and slamming down on the sleep button. A mop of green hair emerged from the sheets and pillows with a curse.

I took one glance at the clock and yelped, throwing the covers both off of myself and Ryuuga as I jumped up to pull my clothes on.

"Wake up Ryuuga!" I exclaimed.

"Five more minutes... Ryuuga grumbled, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Uh, remember Ryuuto's call last night? He said to be there at nine this morning? It's ten fifteen now." I snapped back, picking L'Drago off the dresser and chucking it Ryuuga's head.

Ryuuga's arm shot up, catching the Bey thrown at him. Seconds later, he himself emerged, glaring pointedly at me.

"How many times do I have to tell you-"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't touch L'Drago. But that seems to be about the only thing I could think of to get you up. Now, it's ten twenty. Get up!"

"Yeesh, he said nine _tonight_ Kenta!" Ryuuga burrowed back under the covers, leaving me in shock.

Are you kidding me? I thought to myself.

* * *

Heh. Ryuuto didn't say that, I just wanted to give him something to be annoyed about. That's why I turned my cell phone, Kenta's, and even unplugged the house phone earlier this morning.

Guess I forgot to turn off the alarm.

I still heard Kenta grumbling to himself about how he was sure that it was this morning, and I was glad I had also hid our cells.

I felt Kenta reluctantly sit back down on the edge of the bed, and my eyes flew open. I twisted around sharply, my arm shooting out and wrapping around his waist, pulling him flush against my body, hearing his startled yelp.

"Ryuuga!" Kenta snapped, but he didn't struggle. Typical.

"You aren't trying to get away." I pointed out the obvious. "Just admit it, you're enjoying the fact that I'm right."

Kenta growled, "No. Because I know you're wrong."

"Am not."

"Are too."

That's when a knock on the front door rang through the house, making me curse mentally.

"And ten- to- one that's your brother." Kenta smirked, pushing my arm off him. He started to get up, but I pulled him back down. "Hey!"

"Ignore him." I murmured, my lips just barely brushing the nape of his neck. I felt Kenta shiver.

"I..." Kenta started, but cut off with a moan when I nipped at his ear.

Suddenly, I heard my brother yell from out front, "Either you open this door or I'm coming in!"

This time, _I _groaned in irritation.

Kenta snorted a laugh, pulling himself out of bed, and it was then I noticed he was fully dressed.

"You get ready. I'll go take care of him." Kenta smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled.

Kenta laughed as he walked out the bedroom door.

* * *

"Hey man." Kenta greeted me when he opened the door. I eyed him, seeing the slight wrinkles in his jeans and T- Shirt.

"My brother up yet?" I asked.

"Uh, sort of." Kenta rubbed the back of his head, stepping aside to allow me in.

"Probably better he isn't. I need to talk to you alone."

"Uh... Want a coffee?"

"Sure. And you may need it after I tell you what I need too."

* * *

I jumped half out of my skin when I heard Kenta's shriek of horror come from the kitchen. I whirled, taking a step towards the door...

And running smack into said cursed item.

Grumbling, I slipped my leather jacket on, hopping on one foot as I pulled my boots on.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded, pulling my other boot on in the kitchen doorway.

In answer, Ryuuto simply pointed to Kenta as started murmuring to himself.

"How is he alive...? He was supposed to be blown up..."

"Who's he talking about?" I growled, not liking the state he was in.

"His cousin, Kyle Yumiya. Remember? The one that beat you to near death ten years ago?" Ryuuto asked.

That's when I grabbed my brother by the hair and drug him to the front door, hurling him out onto the lawn before following after him.

"Get the fuck out of here before I kill you." I threatened.

"Yeah, okay." Ryuuto grumbled. "I'll call you this weekend."

"I won't answer. And if you come here, I'll send the dogs after you." As if on cue, the Doberman and German Shepard out in the backyard started barking.

Ryuuto rolled his eyes and mounted his motorcycle, "Whatever dude. I try to look out for my family, and I end up getting beat up in the process."

I flipped him off before running back inside to Kenta.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the smell of coffee next to my nose. My mouth watered, and I opened my eyes, pulling my head up slightly, seeing Aguma looking down amusedly at me.

"What?" I asked, sleep lacing my voice.

"I hope you realise you slept a grand total of eighteen hours, right?" Aguma asked me.

I blinked, then looked at the clock.

One in the afternoon.

I groaned, letting my head fall back into the pillows.

"And why did you let me sleep this long?"

"Jet lag... tired day yesterday..." Aguma smirked.

I sighed, and turned over, pulling the sheets over my head, "Lemme sleep some more."

"Come on... Black coffee with sugar and cream. Not to mention that Ryuuto said that he was letting everyone take the next few days away from Chaos." Aguma tempted.

I scowled into the pillow, seriously thinking, even though my mind was clouded with sleep. Sighing, I sat up, taking the mug of coffee from Aguma.

I sighed again when I took the first sip of coffee, the liquid immeadiatly clearing the sleepiness from my mind, and waking up my fatigued muscles. I rolled my shoulders and head at the same time, hearing my back and neck crack.

Apparently, Aguma heard it too, because he raised an eyebrow, "Yeesh, are you sure you didn't become the Hunchback of Notre Dame last night?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, smirking slightly.

"Never thought you'd read books like that. What else have you been reading that I don't know about?"

Aguma shook his head, "Good luck getting it out of me."

I smirked again, "You shouldn't have said that when I have a lot on my mind."

* * *

"Kenta?" A voice called out, tentatively, "You awake?"

I groaned and raised my head, seeing Ryuuga's amber gaze stare at me.

"What?" I asked, blinking the sleep out of my eyes.

"What... exactly did my brother say to you yesterday?"

I let my head fall back into the pillow, my answer muffled in the fabric, "That he found out my brother is back in town and that he thinks he's looking for me."

I didn't have to look to know Ryuuga nodded.

"Figures." Ryuuga murmured.

"Don't we need to be at work this weekend."

"I told Ryuuto to go to hell."

I raised my head and arched an eyebrow at him, "Seriously? Bet that ticked him off."

"Eh. Maybe. Like I care."

I chuckled, "Good point."

"Now..." Ryuuga leaned closer to me, "Where were yesterday before my brother so rudely interrupted?"

* * *

Afternoon came before I knew it- but that didn't stop my headache from where Bao had drilled useless facts into my mind this morning.

And he was _still _going on.

Trying to keep myself from screaming, I walked upstairs to my studio, hearing Bao occasionally trail off before he stopped altogether.

I hesitated outside the doorway, only to have Bao's arm flash by me and turn the knob, pushing me inside.

"Come on, I wanna hear that new single you've been working on. Must be important if you normally don't get to bed until five in the morning." Bao grumbled.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes, "Jeez, your sister's the famous one- I'm nothing compared to her."

"Say that again and I will start talking randomly again."

I turned to him and chuckled, "You know, this weekend is when Ryuuto's throwing that little annual party for the precinct- think you can wait until then?"

Bao seemed to think about it, before he sighed, "Yeah. I think I can."

"Thanks man." I ruffled his hair, earning a whine, and a slap on the arm.

"Don't mess with the hair, good lord! How many times do I have to tell you!?"

I laughed again and shoved him out the door, "Go. I think I'll stay here for a while."

* * *

Ah... Saturday night. Time for Ryuuto's annual party for the precinct and everyone that he knew that was in town. If...

"Kuro, Kissa, you'll look fine in jeans and a shirt!" Dad shouted up the stairs, irritated.

I heard Dad's cell suddenly rang at the same time mine did. I looked at the caller ID, heard my dad curse downstairs, and we both answered with the question, "Having the same problem I am?"

_"I CAN'T DECIDE WEATHER OR NOT I SHOULD WEAR MY ADIKT JEANS, OR MY BLACK SKINNY JEANS! HELP!"_ Hamanaptra screeched in my ear.

In the background, I heard Uncle Kyoya say, "My daughter's having a heart attack because she can't decide what to wear. So... yeah. I'm having a similar problem."

"Tell your dad I said that my dad sometimes freaks out over which _tie _he should wear." I snorted, looking back and forth in between my silk red mini dress and black Amazon dress.

Putting my phone on speaker, I listened as Hamanaptra shouted at her father what I had told her to relay, and then my dad start cursing.

I pulled on my red dress, overlooking myself.

"Well, I chose my outfit. You?" I asked, putting my ruby earrings on. Real jewels, FYI.

"Nope. HELP!"

"What shirt are you wearing?" I asked, pulling on my black knee length boots.

"Uh... the one I got a few years ago from my aunt- camo halter top with the black skull on the back."

"Adikt jeans and combat boots. Then the studded dog collar and leather bracelets I gave you." I answered automatically.

"Ohh... That is a good combination. Thanks!" The line went dead.

* * *

Finally, I thought when Hamanaptra came down the stairs, She's just like her aunt.

Kyoya snorted, and hung up the phone, sighing as he shook his head.

"Well, you two ready?" Kyoya asked, grabbing the keys to his Mustang.

"Yep. But I'm taking my Ferrari!" Hamanaptra exclaimed.

"Fine. Just don't go over the speed limit- especially in this city." Kyoya warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Yeesh dad, such a worrier." Hamanaptra blew out the door.

"That girl scares me." Kyoya told me point blank.

I chuckled, "She does have your stubborn streak."

"You mean, _your_ stubborn streak." Kyoya retorted, taking my hand and leading me out the door.

"Okay, compromise-_ our_ stubborn streak." I grinned.

"Fair enough." Kyoya said as he sat in the driver's seat. He started the engine. As he backed out of the garage, I grinned as I thought to the first night he had gotten this ride. It had been... quite _eventful._

* * *

_"Ra Almighty Kyoya! Where are we going?" Nile demanded as Kyoya led him outside, his eyes covered with a blindfold._

_"Just wait." Kyoya replied, his voice smug._

_Kyoya stopped Nile in his tracks, turned him slightly, then disappeared from behind his lover._

_"Okay, look."_

_Nile ripped the blindfold off, his jaw dropping when he saw Kyoya leaning against a dark green Mustang, twirling a set of keys on his index finger._

_"Woah." Nile blinked in shock._

_"Wanna take it for a spin?" Kyoya held the keys out._

_"Yeah!" Nile reached out, only to have Kyoya move to the driver's side._

_"Thought so. Get in."_

_Nile didn't need to be told twice._

_No sooner had Nile shut the door, than Kyoya shifted the car into gear and burned rubber peeling out of the driveway and on to the street._

_Kyoya sighed as he came to a stop on the cliff, throwing the seat back at the same time he opened the sunroof on the Mustang. Nile's eyebrows went up as he took in the night sky._

_"Wow." Nile whispered._

_"Put your seat back Ginger. A lot more easier on your neck." Kyoya said, his voice holding a slight smirk._

_Nile glanced over at his lover, a devious smirk settling over his lips, his eyes glinting mischieviously._

_Before Kyoya knew it, Nile was in his lap, his head on his shoulder as he lay on top of him._

_"What the- Hey!" Kyoya exclaimed in shock._

_"This is a lot more comfortable." Nile smirked._

_"Only because you're on top of me."_

_"Think about what you just said... King of the Jungle." Nile ended the sentence in a sultry purr._

_Kyoya swallowed, trying hard not to let his thoughts run wild- but dammit, Nile knew __**exactly **__how to play him._

_Kyoya felt Nile shiver when he let one of his hands travel down the other's outer thigh, rubbing him sensually. Kyoya's other hand found its way under Nile's shirt, just barely ghosting over his lover's stomach. Nile's abdomen muscles contracted, making his lover smirk at his reaction._

_"Like that Ginger?" Kyoya purred in Nile's ear, his fangs nipping at the Egyptian's earlobe._

_Nile let out a squeak, then whimpered, "Kyoya... stop teasing."_

_"You started it." Kyoya pointed out. The hand that had been teasing Nile's thigh was playing with the belt buckle now, tugging on it, teasingly._

_"Now I'm thinking I should've just jumped you." Nile moaned when Kyoya's hand traveled inside his jeans. "DAMN IT KYOYA!"_

_Kyoya chuckled. He __**loved **__making the Horuseous Blader talk so naughtily._

_Nile was squirming now, and since he was on top of Kyoya, it made the Leone Blader develop his own little... 'problem'._

_"Damn it Nile." Kyoya growled, starting to pull the younger's jacket and shirt off. He quickly pulled Nile's belt off with deft fingers, and pushing his pants off in the same moment._

_Nile whimpered when Kyoya flipped them over, his lips trailing from his neck, up to his lips where he sucked on the Egyptian's tounge in the open mouthed kiss._

_"Why can't you ever just sit still?" Kyoya mumbled into Nile's neck, biting the collarbone presented to him._

_Nile cried out in pleasure._

_Kyoya panted for a moment, pulling back slightly. He dimly noticed the windows were fogging up from the two's erratic breaths._

_Kyoya suddenly realized that Nile was tugging at his jeans, his eyes half lidded and glazed over in lust._

_"These need to come off." Nile whispered, seductively._

_Kyoya growled again, "Agreed."_

* * *

"Yo! Nile!" I snapped my fingers in front of Nile's face, snapping him out of his trance.

"What? Huh?" Nile shook his head.

"We're here dude. You spaced out on me." I rolled my eyes, staring hard at him. Hadn't Nefertiti said something about space outs being a symptom of falling under Chaos' spell? Or was it Bao? Jesus, I couldn't keep 'em straight.

"Oh." Nile nodded, opening the passenger side door.

I cocked my head as I got out, looking at him over the top of the Mustang, "You okay Ginger?"

"Yeah, just peachy." Nile mumbled.

Attitude, number two- someone had said something about that.

I stared harder at Nile, seeing his dark green eyes almost looked black.

I moistened my lips. Wouldn't it be _just lovely _if Nile decided to go all kill ninja on us tonight? I'd have to keep an eye on him.


	6. Author's Note

**Okay peeps. I need help. I need to find a song Aguma can sing in the next chapter- don't look at me that way, I'm dead serious- to Bao. It has to be a song to help ease Bao whenever I put him in 'ultimate stress out' mode. But I'm it needs to be a duet. Aguma will be singing with Kuro. Any ideas? Leave it in the review box! Thanks!**


	7. Author's Note 2

**Okay, the song thing is still up. I just have so many chapters typed up, I need to get them published already! I'm sorry! Towards the end of the story, I'll take the song suggestions up, but also be adding a little twist- maybe it won't be Kuro, but... Kanji? And why would she be singing, you wonder? It may or may not have something to do with her parents...**

**Anyway, the next two chapters are up! Review!**


	8. Chapter 6

"Hey, Aguma, can I borrow Bao for a sec?" Kyoya popped up behind me, making me jump with a startled yelp.

Aguma frowned, "I guess. Why do you-"

"Thanks!" Kyoya grabbed my upper arm and dragged me through our group of friends.

"Geez Kyoya! Ow! Loosen up!" I winced from Kyoya's grip on my arm.

"Listen Bao," Kyoya said when we were in a relatively quiet corner, "I Nile's going under. He spaced out on me on the way here. He's got a bit of an attitude. And his eyes turning black."

I frowned, "Well, one, he could have a lot on his mind. Two, doesn't he usually have an attitude? And three... Are you _sure _his eyes are turning black?"

"No, no, and yes!" Kyoya hissed, "I think I would know my own wi- boyfriend, don't you think?!"

I shot him a look, "Dude, there are plenty of gays in here. You can say wife as much as you like. And as for him going under Chaos' spell... I need you to _make absolutely sure_ before you come running to me."

Kyoya looked like he might strangle me. Instinctively, I cringed away.

At that moment the door opened, and Kissa stepped in. Silence fell over the room. Then...

Two wolf whistles sounded out, and Kakeru and Kuro narrowed in on Aiden- Ryuuto's son- and Nikko Hagane.

"Watch it! I'll kill you if you get near her!" Kakeru shouted.

"Geez bro." Kyoya mumbled, "Overprotective much?"

I chuckled and shook my head, "I'm going back to Aguma. Call me if something changes in Nile."

Kyoya sighed and nodded, "Yeah, sure."

* * *

I had just walked in and heard the wolf whistles when a brunette with green eyes walked up to me, smirking.

I frowned, thinking. I suddenly realized who it was-

"Barbara!" I exclaimed, hugging her, "What are you doing here?"

"Eh, Ryuuto flew us in- well, lemme rephrase that, Ryuuto invited, Uncle Julian let us take the private jet." Barbara smirked.

"Ooh..." I said, dangerously, "Sounds like there was some bribing in there somewhere."

"Well... maybe the threat of me destroying his Gravity Destroyer- I've already defeated him once."

I raised an eyebrow, "Impressive. Remind me not to get you angry."

"You better believe it." Barbara grinned. She lowered her voice, "My parents don't know it, but Klaus has been teaching me karate."

I nodded, smiling, "It'll come in handy some day."

Suddenly, the lightning crashed outside, and the lights flickered- then went out completely.

When they came back on, nearly three minutes later, I was shocked to see that it was only myself, Hamanaptra, Barbara, Aiden, Nikko, and Mizu Ryu was the only ones left in the room.

_"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!"_ Barbara screeched.

* * *

I groaned as I sat up, my head pounding.

Where was I?

I jumped when a girl's voice screeched, **"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!"**

Barbara.

Frantically, I looked around, seeing I no one other than Sophie, who was slowly waking up herself.

What?

"We have you seperated." Damian suddenly appeared from the shadows. "But we're letting you listen to what your children say and do. Be grateful you have that privilage."

Then, he disappeared.

* * *

Kissa was always one to think fast. Quickly, she turned and ran down the hallway, towards Ryuuto's office.

"Okay..." Kissa muttered, "Ryuuto, please tell me you have complete access to the sercurity systems- DAMN IT! A FREAKING PASSCODE!?"

"Allow me." I suggested, taking the seat as Kissa stood up. "If I type the keys, I can feel the ones he types the most- which would be his passwords. Now lets see... R... O... A... S... D... G... B... and N. Now what could that be..."

"Dragon." Hamanaptra answered.

"No. No, no, no. Dragon yes... But the B and S... Barbara, try 'dragon bros'. That may be it." Aiden frowned.

I did so, typing quickly.

BEEP!

A picture of a younger Ryuuto and Ryuuga playing on a beach popped up, a blue green dragon in the upper right hand corner.

"Now look for those sercurity tapes Barbara." Kissa leaned over me as I typed.

"Uh... nothing on the main screen." I murmured, "But maybe..."

I clicked on the dragon, and several files, pictures, and video feeds popped up, the most recent playing first.

_"Kids,"_ Ryuuto started, _"If you find this, you're headed in the right direction and Chaos is putting their plan into action. I have two names of two people you need to look for. Barbara may know 'em- I don't know. But their names are Kanji Kadoya and Julia Konzern. When this video ends, I want you to get the flashdrive from the upper right hand drawer of my desk and take it- it has everything you need on it. The dragon will delete itself on the main screen after three minutes. And if you know anyone else that may help you for this mission, get them involved. You'll need all the help you can get. Got it? Good. And one more thing. Kissa, you'll need to keep a close eye on Kanji Kadoya and Julia Konzern. Julia and Barbara may be at each other's throats the whole time, and Kanji may getting into trouble a lot. That's it. Be careful kids."_

The video ended, and I reached into the drawer he had mentioned, pulling out a flashdrive.

"Well..." I looked at Kissa, "He was right on everything. Looks like we're heading to Europe."

* * *

Somehow, I had gotten Kissa to let me head back to Egypt. Don't know how I did that, but...

Anyway, I was heading for a friend- I hoped like hell she still didn't hate her little brother for leaving the house at young age and doing what he wanted.

I hadn't known that Dynamis had been a bit of rule breaker before he studied the stars...

Off topic, again.

I walked through the busy streets of Egypt, weaving in and out of the crowd. I knew where to go. The Sphinx. Ishi- Ryuko always stayed there during the day, watching over it.

She liked it there.

I cut through the desert, looking around just on the outskirts of Cairo, and then leaned down, pulling a fire out from within me, and the next thing I knew, I was running across the sand, in the form of a golden lioness.

_Ha ha!_ I thought gleefully._ Take that dad! I knew I could do it! Boo- yah!_

I raced over the sand, the sun eventually starting to set, and the night sky coming out. I kept on, not stopping. It was sunrise when I reached the Sphinx, and I lay at the statue's massive paw, waiting for Ishi- Ryuko.

A few hours later, she arrived, and I transformed back up, making her scream in shock.

"HAMANAPTRA TATEGAMI! JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"It has to Dynamis." I said, point blank.

She blinked. Then growled.

"Chaos? Ha! Normally I don't take sides, but for this reason, I'm actually hoping you never find them!"

Snarling, I lunged, and the two of us wrestled for a moment before I got her in a headlock, my lips next to her ear.

"My _parents _were kidnapped by Chaos. And if you think I'm going to stand and let you talk about that you don't care what happens to those who I actually care about, I'll snap your neck..."

* * *

**"I'm sure that Dynamis would ****_love _****that I took a weight off his shoulders, don't you agree?" **Hamanaptra's voice echoed all around Dynamis and I. I looked at him, trying to decipher any emotion on his face.

Stone faced, eyes closed, as per usual.

**"B- bitch!" **Ishi- Ryuko choked.

**"So you want me to kill you? All right, just give it thirty seconds..."**

**"ALRIGHT! I'LL HELP YOU!"**

Now _that _made Dynamis open his eyes.

**"Good. Because I don't feel like dragging you around like a dog on a chain."**

* * *

Why am I the one trying to find little miss Death? Oh, that's right, because Ryuuto put me up to it.

Anyways, walking through the humid air of Greece, towards the temple of Ares, is _not _my idea of a good day. Sure, I know the area of Europe like the back of my hand, but that doesn't mean I have to like it!

We finally make it to the summit of the mountain that the temple of Ares is located on, and out of nowhere, a Bey comes flying at us. On instinct, I launched Shark.

"KANJI!" I shouted, "CALM DOWN! JUST ME AND A FEW FRIENDS!"

A girl of about fourteen with tan skin, crystal blue eyes, and blue hair with white tips stepped from the shadows, holding her hand out, and summoning her-

"Ares Striker."

I called Shark back too.

Kanji scowled at me, and it was then I noticed a scar over her left eye- snow white against her skin.

Before I could stop myself, I asked, "When'd you get the scar?"

Almost instantly, Kanji's eyes narrowed, and I knew I shouldn't've asked that question. Breathing deep, I took a submissive step back, knowing that if I did otherwise, her instincts to kill or leave would kick in.

I have King to thank for that annoying little trait she developed.

God Almighty, I just might strangle him one day for that.

Kanji suddenly whirled, saying, "Julia's inside. C'mon."

I blinked. Okay... Wasn't expecting that.

Then she whipped around, saying, "Barbara only. Got it?"

Kissa hesitated, but I smirked, saying, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

With that, I followed Kanji inside the temple.

* * *

**"It doesn't take many brain cells for me to figure out Chaos has moved into action, am I right?" **Kanji's voice echoed around me and Masamune.

**"Eh. Pretty much." **Barbara agreed.

**"Why am I not surprised? I knew it'd be soon, but still..."**

A new voice said, **"Truth be known, I couldn've told you sooner Ji- Ji. Manticore's linked to my mind and in mythology, a manticore had the ability to see the future and read minds."**

Silence. Then Kanji went off.

**"One, don't call me Ji- Ji! Two, why the freaking hell didn't you tell me about this earlier!?"**

**"You're demostrating why right now."**

**"Screw you!"**

**"Girl, I'm ****_waaaay _****older than you. Been there, done that."**

**"Oh, will you please ****_shut the hell up?!_****"**

**"You started it."**

**"Come on you two." **Barbara interrupted. **"Let's not get in a cat fight here."**

Kanji muttered under her breath, **"Hades knows I'd love to mess that little cougar up. Stomp her into the ground if I had to- no if I had the chance."**

I heard Barbara groan, and say, **"Kanji. Leave it alone. I came here to get you and Julia. Not to ignite a wildfire. But, I do agree with you- I'd love to mess Julia up myself."**

**"Standing right here!"**

**"SHUT UP!" **Both Barbara and Kanji screamed.

**"Okay, listen. I know that there's a rough three sided triangle of I hate you going on here, but we need to try and work together. One, because if we don't the world will end. Two, are parents and, in Julia's case, siblings, are in trouble. Three... maybe this might be the chance that we can put our differences aside and learn not to be at each other's throats every second of the day?"** Barbara suddenly volunteered.

* * *

Several minutes of silence followed before I sighed, "Whatever. Just don't expect me to get along with that... that slutty whore."

I know my mom would give me a good lecture on that one if he were standing there that moment.

Yes, I said 'he'. As in, Masamune Kadoya. Not that I was disgusted by the fact my parents were gay, it just felt wierd, as a kid, to call a guy, my mom.

Sometimes my mind spun from overthinking things, like now.

As Barbara led the way out of the temple, I said, "Just a sec. I'll be right back."

I bolted off towards my room, only to pass it and run into my parents.

Sighing I muttered to myself, "Dad, please don't kill me."

I snatched a wristwatch and ballpoint pen off his bedside table on his side of the bed, putting the watch on and the pen in my pocket.

These babies would come in handy someday soon, I knew it.


	9. Chapter 7

"ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU GOT HERE!" I shrieked.

Kissa glared, saying, "Calm down cuz. While everyone else went off to Egypt, I came here to get you."

I scowled, shifting my jacket over my shoulder, "Whatever, I'm just ready to go. I still have a bone to pick with Johannes for my brother."

"Jigoku, I'm sure Aguma is thoughtful for that fact," Kissa rolled her eyes, "But ease up."

"Why should I? The little kitten led him in the wrong direction." I snorted as we walked side by side towards the airport.

"Johannes would kill you for that, FYI." Kissa muttered.

"You've dealt with him?" I asked, surprised.

"Uh... sort of."

I narrowed my eyes, suspicous, but didn't say anything.

Instead we simply continued on.

* * *

Ishi- Ryuko was not being pleasant.

_At all._

Sighing, I grabbed her shirt's collar and pulled her back towards my friends, growling.

"You're now officially a part of this. Like I said, I'll snap your neck if you don't comply." I snapped.

Ishi- Ryuko muttered something in ancient Egyptian- obviously thinking I didn't know what it meant.

"Did you just call me a slut?" I demanded.

Ishi- Ryuko blinked, then laughed nervously, "No... Of course not!"

"That's what I thought."

"Come on you two." Kissa said, throwing an arm around both our shoulders. "All Hallows Eve is tomorrow, and we need to get to LV- like, ASAP."

Kissa led us through the airport gates, and for once, I was glad she was my cousin.

* * *

One more day, I thought. Twenty- four more hours until the love of my life turns evil.

Nile sat in my lap, unmoving, just breathing. He seemed resigned to his fate.

I had my arms around him, as well as my legs.

Like I didn't want to let go.

Which I didn't.

I don't know how much time passed, but the door to our prison opened and Doji himself stepped in, smirking.

I growled, the sound making my chest rumble. Nile stirred from his sleep, looking up.

"Kyoya...?" He mumbled, "What's wrong."

Doji answered that, "The boy comes with me, Tategami."

My grip tightened, "Over my dead body."

"Kyoya don't." Nile whispered, "You can't do anything- only Nef can."

I stared into his emerald depths- they were almost black now- I loved so much. Before Nile could react, my lips found his, kissing him feverishly.

After several minutes, Nile pushed me away, murmuring, "I'll be back Kyo. Maybe not as the same person- but at least still alive."

Nile stood up slowly, and I was forced to watch him leave me alone.

No sooner had the door closed, than I heard Nile scream in pain, and Doji yell in shock.

The door opened, and Hamanaptra's pale face met mine.

"Run." She said, eyes wide.

* * *

Why did Kissa have me waiting in the very center of a room that would soon be overflowing with my parents, Chaos, and the other Bladers?

That's right. Because I was the Death Plague from Hades.

Suddenly, Jack walked in, and right when he looked up was when he was met with a sword in the gut and a shield to the face. He went down, unconsious, soon to be dead.

I let the shield went back down to a wristwatch, and my sword, a ballpoint pen. I shot into the rafters just as the doors opened and the adults and my friends were dragged in by Chaos' cronies.


	10. Chapter 8

**Oh... I'm so devious in this chapter. But don't worry. The two couples featured in this chapter will make up- I'm not that mean. Or am I? Anyway, in the last part of this chapter, you will notice that there is a sentence from the second chapter of my other story, 'Bound Together'. Also, in the last part when ****_red_**** goes off, listen to the song Slow Me Down by Sara Evans.**

**Anyhoo, read and review!**

**Oh, also, ****_Soith_**** means 'bitch' in Gaelic.**

* * *

Rago- yes Rago- blinked at the limp and dead form of Jack, and I knew Death had struck. I looked up, seeing Kanji in the rafters, her hair gleaming onyx in the bright lights.

Everyone else noticed my staring and followed my line of sight just as Kanji jumped down. She landed silently.

Kanji simply stood- before Doji lunged, transforming into his Bey's animal, a wolf.

I smirked; He had no idea what was coming.

Lightning fast reflexes sent Kanji into the rafters, where she balanced on the lowest one.

"What's the matter, _pup_?" Kanji taunted.

Doji growled, circling beneath her.

"Or is all you have a bark- no bite?"

Doji snarled.

"Come on, _puppy_. Try and sink your _gums _into my arm."

Doji had had it. One minute, he was on the ground, the next, scaling the wall and stalking Kanji.

Kanji stood and backed up slowly, for she was on a six inch wooden beam.

* * *

My foot touched air, and Doji took my moment of fear to lunge at me.

Bingo!

I jumped back, arms up, my fingers closing around the wooden beam. Doji crashed to the ground.

"Ha!" I swung back up. "In your face!"

I crouched down, ready for the next attack- when a jolt of pain shot up my leg.

I hissed, and stood, only to be hit by a wave of dizziness.

The last thing I heard were my parents screaming before I blacked out.

* * *

I took my chance while everyone was distracted in their shocked or horrored state about Kanji. With a yell, I grabbed Argo Garcia's wrist off my shoulder, twisting it in a full 360 degree rotation and flipping him over my shoulder in one fluid movement.

_"Soith."_ I spat. I bolted across the room, to the fusebox.

The lights flickered again, the sound of thunder echoing outside the building.

I held my tongue- that'd be a problem with what I was about to do.

Nile Tategami jumped down, smirking. I bit my tounge to keep from going off as I flung the fusebox open- I froze up.

"Now _this _is gonna be a problem." I said, blinking.

Out of literal nowhere, a brown haired man with purple eyes popped up on my left- Jigoku.

"Glad you showed up." I said, sarcastically.

"Think you can hack it?" Jigoku asked.

"This place just isn't off the grid, it's in a whole other damn time warp." I pulled my laptop out, scowling as I began to hook the wires up.

"Well, if it helps, place is 1850s, before the civil war."

"Old? That's the problem?" Kia Tategami popped up on my right.

"No- it's _prehistoric!_" I exclaimed. "Totally analog, manual, junction box on every single damn floor. No computers, nothing to crack, nothing to hack-" The lights flickered, and I shouted into the darkness, _"AND __**THAT**__ IS ON MY LAST NERVES!"_

"I get it." Kai was watching Nile, gaze wary.

"Damn blackouts, prehistoric wiring, gangs, end of the world, Nile's trying to kill people with some venom I've never heard of- I did _not _sign up for this, Kissa Tategami and Ryuuto Hataki." I growled, starting to type.

Suddenly, Cleopatra DeNile walked in, smirking. Kai growled- she knew the history between Nile and his mother, and it made her angry.

Almost instantly, I said, "

Kai, I understand that she is the type that makes you very angry. Even so, I am asking you to _please not do_ what I think you're about to do."

In answer, Kai lunged, and I cursed.

* * *

Two hours later, Barbara was going over some jobs that would get us to Chaos. Jobs I had picked, thank you very much.

Nefertiti brought me back from near death, FYI, much to my parents relief.

"Okay. So... why are we involved?" Ryuuto asked.

"Cons, thieves, hitters, grifters, you get it." I answered.

Ryuuto face desked, groaning.

"Okay, so Vlad Hitler- no, not Nazi, dad, so don't ask-" I said, shutting my dad up before he asked- "Picks a fight in every hockey game. Has ties with Enzo Garcia. That's why he's so violent."

"Fights in every period?" Crissie asked, "Even in power plays?"

"How did you know...?" My 'mom' started, eyebrows raised.

"This guy is like a minor hammer; Like Dave the Hammer Shutlz."

"Did she...?" Ryuuga gaped.

"What? A girl can't watch hockey?"

"What'd you steal?" Chris asked with a sigh.

"Something hockey related. A certain trophy." Crissie murmured, quietly.

"No you didn't. Not the Stanley Cup. Nope, I saw it in Boston last year." Kenta spoke up.

"No that was a fake. And not a very good one. No, no, no, no, sorry. My engraver was awful."

"Okay, so where's the real one?" Ryuuto asked, looking up.

In a sultry purr, Crissie answered, "I don't remember."

"Anyhow, back to the task at hand." Barbara interrupted, "Jigoku, you know about sports and ice; We'll need you in the rink..."

* * *

The past three days were finally catching up to me. Not just because I was tired- which I was- but because the flashbacks kept coming...

No, Masamune, I scolded myself, Back to the task at hand.

Suddenly, Kanji stormed in, making both me and King look up at her furious face. The white tips of her hair was already starting to creep up, indicating that she was about to go through the roof.

"So, I just called Kurai Tenshi, who's in the CIA. Don't ask, because I'm about to explian." Kanji started, "I say Michael Kadoya at Chaos' last hideout-" I stood up sharply at that announcement, horrified- "And she told me, and I quote, 'He was working on a top secret government project thirty five years ago called Firestorm'. Sound familiar mom? Don't say anything, I'm not done. But she did some more digging- apparently, your mom was killed from a so called 'accidental' fire- that happened in _a park_?! Sounds fishy, you know. But your dad's project- Firestorm- had something to do with developing a radio transmitted method of spontaneous combustion. The method transformed the molecule, which produced intense heat. Apparently, he would be able to target small, isolated areas, or, with a larger transmitter, an entire city." Kanji paused, taking a breather.

King was looking back in between me and Kanji. Finally, he spoke.

"Dangerous?"

"About as dangerous as a form of mutated smallpox set loose in a city. Only sicker. It could destroy a city the size of LA in two hours. The burn would be so intense that it would be impossible to put out." Kanji stared directly at me, her hair now turned completely white, "And wasn't your mother burned beyond facial recognition? Nothing left but blackened bones? _WHY THE HADES DIDN'T YOU TELL ME OR DAD ABOUT THIS?!_"

I was simply staring at her, wide- eyed.

"Kanji." King spoke, coldly, "Out."

"But I wanna know why-"

_"GET OUT, NOW!"_

* * *

Kanji flinched, murmuring, "Yes sir" before running out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her.

Struggling to reel my temper in, I turned to Masamune, who was still in shock and staring at the last place Kanji had stood.

"Sit down Masa." I muttered between clenched teeth, trying not to yell in anger.

Before I could blink, Masamune collapsed to the ground, unconsious.

"Masamune!"

* * *

I felt like screaming. My mind was trying to comprehend too much information, and I was dead tired, running on nothing more than coffee.

I hissed as I closed the fifth book I had been through, dangerously close to yelling at the person nearest me- which happened to be Aguma.

Speaking of which, Aguma looked up when he heard my sound of anger, eyebrow raised.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." I growled, snatching up the sixth book, "I'm tired, irritated at Ryuuto, have had the past worst three days of my life, and feeling like killing the person nearest me."

Aguma held his hands up, defensively.

At that moment, I heard shouting from down the hall.

King and Masamune.

It sounded serious.

"Someone call Jerry Springer." I muttered, trying to concentrate.

Aguma snorted.

After several minutes of listening to them screaming at each other, I got fed up with it, and I stood up sharply, storming down the hall.

Behind me, I sensed Aguma's panic as he followed.

* * *

Oh, boy. This was gonna be horrid. If I didn't get Bao away from King and Masamune before he got there...

I shuddered.

Right when he reached the door, I grabbed Bao's arm, dragging him on past, listening to the curses and protests he sent my way.

Ryuuto was in the hallway, and he looked up from his discussion with Kuro and Nefertiti.

_Don't ask,_ I mouthed.

Ryuuto nodded, and turned back to the two women.

I finally got Bao out of the building, growling in anger, "Calm down red. You're beginning to get on my nerves, and I can usually take anything you throw at me."

Bao stopped struggling, glaring at me with his golden eyes.

"_What _did you just say?!" Bao hissed, ripping out of my grip.

"I don't know. What did I say?" I asked, sarcastically.

"You said I'm getting on your nerves." Bao ground out, his tone both accusing and pained.

I blinked. I had said that, hadn't I?

"No... I mean yes... But wait a seco-" I started.

"Oh, just _shut up_." Bao spat, his fury beginning to rise, "Ever since you started working with Kuro on that song of you two's, it's almost like you haven't even aknowledged me. You know, I know I'm a braniac, but even I find the time to be with you- but you? Ha! You just ignore me. And if you think I'm getting on your nerves, so be it. So if you have anything to slow me down from walking off this minute, say it. Otherwise, you're never seeing my face again." Bao glared.

I stood, my body frozen in shock at the words Bao had thrown in my face.

"Nothing, huh?" Bao growled, "So be it! Get lost. I never want to see your face again."

Then, Bao turned, and stalked off down the sidewalk, leaving me alone.


	11. Chapter 9

"Where's Bao?" I asked Aguma the next morning. One look at his face, and I knew I shouldn't've asked.

Those two must've gotten in a fight last night; Bao had been raising ten tons of holy hell when Aguma took him outside last night.

And I had thought the fact that King had walked out on Masamune was bad.

Kanji was still suffering the after effects- she probably blamed herself for the fact of bringing up Firestorm and making the two of them angry at each other.

Guess I would be too...

Suddenly, Kuro came in, and- speak of the devil- dragged Bao in, who was throwing all sorts of insults at her.

Finally, Kuro had enough of it. Snarling, she shoved Bao back out into the hallway, her voice screeching loud enough for us to hear what she was saying.

* * *

"I don't give a god fucking damn about what happened between you and Aguma last night, but for the love of God, get the hell over it!" I roared, pissed off beyond belief.

"Well, excuse me for acting like anybody would! This is the exact same thing as what happened sixteen, seventeen, _eighteen years ago_!" Bao snarled back at me.

"Well, I don't know what happened eighteen years ago!" I shouted back.

"Hint: _kicked out of Beling Fists just because of a damn suggestion!_"

I blinked, searching my younger brother's face. I saw the pain flash through his eyes, and the anger etched over his face. Now I saw why he had been such a bitch getting down here.

"Bao..." I said, quietly, "I didn't realize-" I cut off, my voice rising and becoming accusing, "What in the _hell _did Aguma do?! You want me to kill him?! Torture him?! Make him apologize?!"

"No. I- I can handle it." Bao whispered.

_"THE HELL YOU CAN'T!"_ I exploded.

"Oh, just shut up! And stay the hell out of my life!" Bao turned to stalk off, but I grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back into Ryuuto's office, watching as he crashed into the desk.

"I've never been able to do that- and I'm sure as hell ain't about to now."

Bao's lips drew back over his teeth, a low growl rising up from his chest and throat.

"And don't start growling at me!" I snapped, my temper rising. "I'm trying to help you- and who are _you_," I whipped on Aguma, who took a step back, bumping into the wall, "Why would you break his heart? He's just a kid for heaven's sake!" I leaned closer, my voice just a whisper to him, "Two months, then I'm coming after you."

With that threat, I whirled and stormed out of the room.

* * *

I was almost glad I didn't hear my garage door open that night.

_Almost._

I felt someone kick my foot, and I sighed, pushing myself out from under my Ferrari F40. I froze when I saw who was standing above me.

"Jigoku?" I asked, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm with Kuro. Want me to kill my brother for you?" Jigoku jumped up on the hood of my car.

"Off the hood," I said, standing. I wiped my hands on a rag, "And the answer's no."

"Why not?" Jigoku hopped off the car, and I winced when his studded bracelet scratched the paint.

Almost instantly, the Ferrari roared to life, the engine revving and echoing inside the garage.

"Don't do anything like you just did." I smirked, "Automatic turn on for the car- run you down."

Jigoku frowned, and stepped away, slowly, "Sorry. Can you turn it off?"

I picked up the automatic keys, clicking the button and turning the car off.

"Now," I pulled a soda from the refriderator on the far wall, "Tell me the real reason you're here."

* * *

I plopped down on Ryuuto's couch in his office, and rolled my neck. I heard a satisfying crack.

"Well, whatever I said, he's ticked as hell. Giving me the silent treatment." I nodded towards the other couch, where Bao Blackheart sat, eyes closed.

"Silent treatment?" Barbara asked.

"Oh, no." Kuro snorted. "This isn't the silent treatment. I've seen that. This is way worse."

"So..." Hamanaptra started.

"Like I said, way worse." Kuro suddenly whacked her fist over the top of Bao's head, "Bao! C'mon, say or do something!"

Bao grabbed Kuro's wrist, and flipped her over the back of the couch, smirking when she crashed into the wall.

Then, he stood up, and stared directly at Ryuuto, "Stay outta my life. I'll come back here when I'm ready."

Then, he stalked out.

* * *

I snapped awake, panting and sweaty.

God, that had been realistic.

I shook my head, throwing the covers back on the bed. I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet, filling it with water and drinking thirstily.

I jumped when a knock sounded on the door. I glanced at the clock.

Who the hell would be here at 3:33 in the morning?

Quietly, I reached for the painting above the dishwasher, pulling it off and turning the dial to the safe behind it. I reached in, pulling the .38 Caliber out. Three rounds. I exhaled and paced slowly towards the door.

One glance through the peekhole, and my eyebrow twitched in annoyance and anger.

What was _he _doing here?

Placing the gun on the table beside the door, I opened it as far as the keychain would allow.

"What the hell are you doing here Aguma?" I hissed, angry.

"Open up. I need to talk to you." Aguma answered, voice pleading.

"No." I said, starting to shut the door.

Aguma placed his hand in between the doorjam and the door itself. I hissed, and opened the door again, "Fine. Just a second."

Aguma removed his hand and I shut the door, taking a breather for about half of a second before sliding the lock and opening the door the whole way.

The minute I did, I was shoved up against the wall, the door slamming shut, and a set of lips hot and hungry against mine.

Shock shot through me like a bullet, and I found myself trying to push Aguma off me, but he had already pinned my wrists to my sides.

Oh, what the hell? I thought, Maybe you'll get something out of him later.


	12. Chapter 10

Breathe deep, I thought, Don't let him get under your skin-

I let out a muffled yelp when Aguma rubbed the tips of his fingers over the pulse points in my wrists. Why the hell did he have to know where all my sweet spots were?

My breathing quickened when Aguma dragged me down the hallway, towards the bed.

I bit my tounge to keep a string of possible curses coming out. I wanted it, but I knew there was something else as to why Aguma was here...

C'mon Bao, think! I thought to myself, C'mon, c'mon...

But already I had fallen to far deep in a pool of lust.

* * *

One look at Aguma, and I didn't need to ask.

Well, strike that- I had to ask one question.

"Where's my brother?" I demanded.

"Still home." Came the sullen response, "And ticked off worse than Kanji on a bad day."

"HEY!"

I rolled my eyes at the indignant shout.

I rubbed my temples- just fucking great.

Before I could respond, the lights went out, and I was met with the sensation of free falling.

* * *

I watched, crouched, from the shadows of the bushes. Why did Chaos have to chose somewhere in the Redwood Forest? Didn't they realize that an Amazon Tribe, and their leader, Kurai Tenshi- who was Kanji's best friend- was here.

Kurai growled from beside me in agreement.

I started to pace silently, my paws hardly making a sound.

I listened as all of our past enemies gloated in my friend's faces. Then as Nile stepped out, his eyes flat black. Kyoya looked as though he might collapse. Hamanaptra and Kanji, murderous. Everyone else, resigned.

Then, Kurai shifted slightly, and she stepped on a twig, the sound reverbeating through the forest.

Silence.

Then, Doji transformed into a wolf and lunged.

* * *

_Oh hell no you don't!_ I barked, my jaws clamping down on my oppenent's back. A set of jaws latched around the back of my neck, making me yelp and let go.

Bao came from the trees, yellow eyes glinting murderously, claws extended, and teeth bared. He was nothing but a flash of orange and black.

Doji let go of me, eyes wide as he went down under a mass of tiger.

I locked my legs, watching as Bao sank his fangs into the underside of Doji's neck, and his claws into the soft flesh of his belly.

_SHERRRRIIIIIP!_

The sound echoed around me as Bao flung his head into the air, pulling Doji against his claws and spilling his insides out. At the same time, his death clamp on Doji's neck loosened slightly and his throat was ripped out.

**If he survived that...** Bao thought, tail swishing.

_We'll know for sure that he's-_ I was cut off when a set of talons raked at my face. I howled, _NO! MY EYES!_

**What the-** Bao cut off and jumped back, claws slashing just as the animal that had attacked me flew at him.

Too predictable. A voice screeched. That animal sound... it sounded like a...

Falcon.

Nile.

_FUCK IT ALL! I'LL KILL YOU NOW!_ I threw my head back and howled.

Then, with my nose and hearing, I zeroed in on Nile and jumped in the air, my jaws clamping on a wing.

I heard a screech of pain, and the feathers transform back to a human arm- but I didn't let go.

* * *

The pain cut through my arm like a red hot sword chopping it off. For a several seconds, I had control over my body again- I wasn't Chaos' puppet anymore. I heard a cracking sound, and the pain disappeared from my arm. I heard Bao shout.

Then, I was back under.

* * *

Kurai tilted her head, and the sound of bones snapping reached my ears. I was still in shock, but quickly got over it.

I shifted back to human, knowing full well my tiger form wouldn't affect Kurai at all.

Sending all the strength I had and then Hades Crown's into my leg and foot, I kicked Kurai hard, dislodging her from Nile.

"DAMN IT KURAI! DON'T KILL HIM!" I exploded. I looked at Nile, seeing his eyes go from black, to green, and black again.

Wait a minute... I blinked, Could Nefertiti's secrets not be the only thing to draw him from Chaos? Maybe, pain...?

I was seriously going against all logic here, but when Kurai lunged for Nile again, I let her sink her teeth into his other arm. Again, his eyes turned green.

That was _it. THE MISSING PIECE!_

"Kurai, do _not _kill him. Pain, yes, but don't kill him." I jumped up into the air, and landed behind Kyoya, pulling my knife out and slicing through the ropes that bound him together.

"Listen, get outta here. North, about half a mile. Keys are in the ignition. Turn it on, and wait. Do what I say, some of us might get out of here alive. Got it? Go." I hissed in the Leone Blader's ear.

Kyoya didn't argue. He bolted into the woods.

I heard the tell- tale sound of a Bey being attached to a launcher, and I whipped Hades Crown and my own launcher out, ripping the string and letting my Bey fly.

"Lynx!" Johannes shouted.

"Hades!" I roared.

_**Ahhhh... Feels good to be let out again. You know, as much as I'm tempted, I'd use your hate towards that 'lover' of yours and have you go all crazy, pyscho murder on everyone.**_ Hades thought.

_I actually wouldn't mind that. _I admitted.

_**R- Really?!**_

_Except that you give me my body back. Swear it on the River Styx._

_**Done.**_

Almost instantly, I felt hate and fury coursing through my veins. My senses hieghtened. My vision tinted with red.

Dark Power no doubt radiated off me, but I didn't care. My enemy needed to be defeated. I needed to set things right with my friends and family.

And Aguma.

Especially after last night and this morning.

Then, Hades took over my words and actions.

* * *

My hands clenched over the steering wheel of Bao's Sedan. Where was he- half an hour had already passed.

As if in answer, four figures sprinted from the woods. Bao dove into the passenger seat where- as Hamanaptra, Nefertiti, and Nile took the backseat.

"Floor it!" Bao exclaimed.

I didn't argue, my foot slamming on the gas pedal.

Every few seconds, I heard Nefertiti murmuring things to Nile- who was unconsious. Hamanaptra was performing a healing spell.

Swallowing tightly, I ground out, "Where do you want me to go?"

"First things first, lets get outta here." Bao muttered, "Then, when the coast's clear, I'll take over driving."

I grit my teeth and nodded, "Sure thing."

But that didn't stop me from glancing back at Nile every few seconds.

* * *

I blinked awake, slowly, hearing the sound of people murmuring to each other. I slowly sorted out the voices.

Kuro... Kanji... Bao... Nefertiti... Hamanaptra... Kurai... Barabara... and...

_"KYOYA!"_

I sat bolt upright, my head whipping side to side.

"GAH!" Barbara jumped five feet in the air- literally- and placed a hand over heart, exclaiming, "DON'T DO THAT!"

Kyoya embraced me in a hug, whispering in my ear, "Right here Ginger. I'm not leaving. I'm here."

Tears flowing from my eyes, I hugged him back, my grip on him tighter than a python. If Kyoya noticed the pain, he didn't complain.

* * *

Bao and I quickly ushered the girls out the door, leaving Kyoya and Nile to themselves.

Kurai and Kuro fell into step next to me as I walked down the hallway.

"So... Hamanaptra's a natural Healer, huh?" Kurai started.

"Obviously." I snorted, "To heal your eyes, and my brother's arms." I paused, "She just needs a little more practice."

Kurai frowned, but didn't say anything. Kuro watched the exchange before asking, "You haven't told Kanji yet, have you?"

Kurai looked down, and sighed, "Which thing? That's she's a natural Fighter? A girl that's destined to be an Amazon? That's she my niece? That King has tried and failed to keep me out of her life?"

"All four."

"None."

"You need to hurry- before Chaos figures out about both Hamanaptra and Kanji." Nefertiti spoke up. She frowned, "Now that I think about it, I've been watching Barabara- could be she's a natural Strategist."

Kuro and Kurai shared a look- then both shivered. Then, in sync, they both said...

_"No way in hell am I gonna try to explain that one to Wales and Sophie."_


	13. Chapter 11

Did I sleep that night? No.

Did I want to know why? No.

Did I worry about my parents? Yes.

Did I want them to make up again? Yes.

Did I hear Nefertiti's, Kurai's, and Kuro's conversation? _Hell yes._

My mind went blank when I heard Kurai practically say she was my aunt. And my dad had tried to fucking keep it from me?!

At that moment, I only knew three things.

One, Kurai was my aunt. Two, I was to be an Amazon- an immortal- some time in my life.

And three, I was going to _slowly, and painfully strangle my father._

* * *

I took a deep breath, standing outside my niece's hotel door. I reached out, to knock, when I heard muffled screams and crashing.

"Kanji?" I breathed, then shouted, "KANJI!"

I threw my shoulder against the door, and burst in just as Johannes lept out the window with Kanji in tow.

* * *

I felt the feeling of half free falling before I suddenly landed on cold, hard, and definetly real ground.

I cried out, cursing, _"FUCK IT TO HADES!"_ when I landed on my wrist, hearing a snap.

That didn't stop me from getting into a defensive position, staring hard at Johannes and dimly noticing that not only my parents were in the room with me, but all of the other kidnapped Bladers.

I blinked at Johannes, who smirked. Then, I snorted.

"Freaking, scrawny, backwoods alleycat. Never won a fight in his life." I felt my own smirk tugging at my lips as I stood slowly, the adreniline erasing any and all pain in my arm.

"Oh, shut it." Johannes swept his arm foward, and I was thrown backwards, into a wall. I cried out again. Black spots danced over my vision.

"Why don't you all just listen, hm? I think it'd do you good."

That's when I heard Kurai's screaming voice.

* * *

"I AM GOING TO MASSACRE THAT LITTLE PUSSYCAT!" I roared, storming out into the parking lot of the hotel. Bao was behind me, trying to talk reason. I snarled and suddenly whipped on him, "WOULDN'T YOU DO THE SAME FOR AGUMA?!"

"You didn't just bring him into this." Bao said, flatly.

"Well, if Jigoku was in the same situation as Kanji- my niece, mind you- wouldn't you try to save him?" I demanded, tone lower, but still shouting.

Bao swallowed, thinking. Then he sighed, reaching into his pocket, "GPS tracker was installed into all of our arms. Kanji's on. Take my- I can't believe I'm doing this when you're ticked off as hell- Ferrari. Then send the cooridinates of where everybody else is. Hurry; Not much time."

I snatched the keys from Bao, bolting across the parking lot to where a black and dark purple Ferrari F40 sat. I turned the ignition and burned rubber peeling out on to the street.

Clearly, I was in my Hell Hath no Fury mode.

* * *

What had I just done? I thought, sensing Kuro walking up behind me.

"Let her go huh, bro? What'd she say that I haven't?" Kuro asked me.

"If I would sacrifice myself to save Jigoku and set things right with Aguma, if this were my situation." I answered, automatic. "I said yes."

Kuro blinked, then muttered, "Miracle worker, that Kurai is."

I looked up, "You think?"

"Don't you think you should give Aguma a second chance? Well, third, really. But still. I've been going over the lyrics of his song-"

"That's it. Right there." I stood up straighter, "He's been working on that damn song for so long, it feels like he's forgotten me."

"He hasn't Bao. Believe me. The song was... about love before your fight, but now... heartbreak. He really cares about you," Kuro turned around, "Trust me."

Kuro walked off.

I blinked again.

What did she just say?

* * *

Thirty six hours passed.

"Ha!" Barbara whooped. "Gotta signal! Kanji's at their location now!"

I snapped to my feet, looking over her shoulder, seething, "Where?"

"Woah, there, lion." Barbara leaned away, "Calm down."

I stared at her, evenly, surprised when she glared back, "I will not calm down. Those bastards did things to Nile. _Nile._ No one hurts Nile without feeling my wrath."

Barbara shrugged, "Surprisingly, they're just outside of Washington, DC."

That was all I needed.

* * *

Seething with rage, I crept through the hallways of the warehouse, pausing and listening every few minutes.

I reached the center of the building, staring down from the rafters.

Johannes looked furious. He was currently using his little telepathic control power to beat Kanji up.

My eyebrow twitched. Oh, that was the final straw. No one messed with my niece and got away with it. I didn't care who you were or how powerful you were...

You'd feel my fury.

I jumped, turning into a wolf in the process. I landed in Johannes' line of sight, throwing up a mental barrier, protecting both myself and Kanji.

Johannes growled, also shifting forms, into a lynx.

_Please, a little kitten?_ I snorted, _Big joke. That's nothing compared to the king of the jungle that's soon to be here. Or, the silent stalker of both day and night._

I didn't hear Johannes' response, but I saw the way he tensed. He was getting ready to attack...

Just as he did, I lunged too, the two of us locked in a life or death match within seconds.


	14. Chapter 12

**I finally decided on a song for Aguma! Every Rose Has Its Thorn by Poison. And the song for Masamune and King... drumroll please... Slow me Down by Sara Evans. Sorry for the wait of updates! Here ya go!**

* * *

The snarls of anger... the yowls of indignation... the yelps of pain...

They circled around me in the darkness. I could feel my time... coming close... So close.

_Not yet, young one._ A voice said in the darkness. A distant silver light entered my black pit. It was far above me, like the moon far above your head.

I felt myself slowly being pulled upwards.

_You are to become a female warrior, for me, the goddess of the hunt, night, and if I recall correctly, your favorite animal, the deer. Me, Artemis. You are to be turned immortal at this young of age of thirteen. The youngest in a millinium._

What? I thought, Already?

_Yes. You will be fierce, like fire itself. Untamed... Uncontrollable... on the frontlines of every battle._

Fire... I murmured. I'm already like it.

That's when I felt my body heat up.

_The animal you become is mythological- a phoneix. What was the poem you wrote as a child..._

**_5 centuries, 1 century- that's how long,_**

**_Five hundred years of life,_**

**_One hundred of death,_**

**_Rising from it's ashes, it unleashes a fury,_**

**_A fury that matches only a great warrior to come,_**

**_A warrior with the ability to control it's power,_**

**_A warrior indeed, a hunter of the moon,_**

**_Burning bright in the dead of night,_**

**_That's the phoneix._**

_Child, you recited an ancient prophecy- why do you thing your father panicked and tore it up?_

I remembered- I became even more heated up. I could see the light getting closer, so close...

Then, with a yell, I transformed into the great firebird of myth, and shot up out of the pit.

* * *

I smelled smoke. Curious, I turned around, surprised when Johannes didn't attack.

I did _not _expect to see what I saw.

An orange, flaming streak was shooting through the roof, from the place Kanji had been seconds before.

Putting two and two together, I crouched down, submissively, staring up as Kanji looked down at me, her eyes black, burning coals- literally.

Artemis had done her work.

But that meant King would be at my throat, unless I got him to see reason.

Which, I highly doubted, would be easy.

That's when a lion lunged for Johannes at the exact same time Kanji dive bombed.

Oh boy.

* * *

Oh, that little Greek brat thought she got first strike on the one who did the worst imaginable damage to Nile, did she?

Wrong.

A feral snarl erupted from my throat as my claws sunk into Johannes neck, slashing, and killing within seconds.

Kanji swept into the rafters, transforming back to human just as I did. She flew through the air and landed on a wooden beam.

"Damn it Tategami!" Kanji barked, "Learn your place, you mindless boy!"

My eyebrow twitched, "Obviously you don't understand about seeing someone you love being in a traumatized state."

Kanji slowly raised an eyebrow, "Wanna test me, punk?"

The door opened suddenly, and before I could react, a Bengal Tiger lunged from the shadows, fangs sinking into none other than Doji's neck- again.

Bao shifted up, scowling, "Why can't this conniving rat stay dead for once?"

"He can only be killed by an immortal, dead brain." Kanji rolled her eyes.

I had never seen Bao look so utterly furious, _"WHAT?!"_

Doji started to lean up on his arms, and Bao frowned at him, reeling his foot back and kicking the former Nebula leader in the temple, a sickening crack echoing in the room.

"And, you, stay down, little cockroach."

"That much is true." I agreed.

Bao shot me a half amused, half serious look, before turning to a smug Kanji.

"And I have as much a bone to pick with Doji as you do." Kanji stated, flatly.

"Mind explaining how?" I asked.

That's when every single wall around us lit up in fire. I yelled out in horror, just as Bao did, the both of us leaping away.

"Firestorm." Kanji growled, "Micheal Kadoya. Doji recruited him. That's why I wanna kill him."

Then, Kanji went back to phoneix mode, shot through the roof, and let out the most hypnotic sound I had ever heard.

The music of phoneix is its most dangerous weapon.

* * *

I felt like crawling under a bed... into a pit that led to the center of the earth... and just rotting.

Of course, I couldn't.

My brother looked like he wanted to kill me.

* * *

I scowled at my sister, who was shifting nervously, her feet scuffing the ground.

"Obviously, I didn't tell her." Kurai murmured. "Artemis must have- when she was dying." Kurai looked up, "King, you have to know, if I could've arrived earlier I would've- it would've held her Fate back longer. I'm sorry. I really am."

"She's immortal forever." I stated, flatly.

"I know. And I promise, I can take care of her." Her eyes darkened, "Unlike you. You fight with Masamune so much about not telling him things, it's a wonder the girl hasn't self- mutilated herself yet."

I blinked, staring, mouth agape, as Kuro drove up in a Chevy 4x4. Music pumped from the cab when she opened the door, and I reconginzed Kanji's voice.

_**The wheels are turning in my mind**_  
_**Don't wanna leave but I might this time**_  
_**Seconds from whispering goodbye**_  
_**Yeah the wheels are turning in my mind**_

_**If all's that's left to do is walk away**_  
_**Then baby I'm as gone as yesterday**_  
_**But if there's something you still need to say**_  
_**You need to say it now, hurry up and slow me down**_  
_**Slow me down**_

Slowly, I turned to Masamune, who stood, silently, eyes to the ground, hands in his pockets. I could see the despair rolling off him waves.

_**If you let this train roll down these tracks**_  
_**Gonna wish you tried to talk me back**_  
_**Boy, you're gonna miss everything we had**_  
_**If you let this train roll down these tracks**_

_**If all's that's left to do is walk away**_  
_**Then baby I'm as gone as yesterday**_  
_**But if there's something you still need to say**_  
_**You need to say it now, hurry up and slow me down**_  
_**Slow me down**_

_**The wheels are turning in my mind**_  
_**Don't wanna leave but I might this time**_

Before Masamune could react, I had pulled him into a hug, whispering into his ear, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Masamune was completely frozen in shock, awe, whatever, but he whispered back, "Thank you."

That's when Kuro changed the song.

* * *

I watched my brother's expression carefully when Aguma's song filled the air. Shock, then understanding crossed his features.

Aguma looked almost hopeful.

_**We both lie silently still**_  
_**In the dead of the night**_  
_**Although we both lie close together**_  
_**We feel miles apart inside**_

_**Was it something I said or something I did**_  
_**Did my words not come out right**_  
_**Though I tried not to hurt you**_  
_**Though I tried**_  
_**But I guess that's why they say**_

_**Every rose has its thorn**_  
_**Just like every night has its dawn**_  
_**Just like every cowboy sings his same sad old song**_  
_**Every rose has its thorn**_

_**Yeah it does**_

_**I listen to our favorite song playing on the radio**_  
_**Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and easy go**_  
_**But I wonder does he know**_  
_**Has he ever felt like this**_  
_**And I know that you'd be here right now**_  
_**If I could have let you know somehow**_  
_**I guess**_

_**Every rose has its thorn**_  
_**Just like every night has its dawn**_  
_**Just like every cowboy sings his same sad old song**_  
_**Every rose has its thorn**_

_**Though it's been a while now**_  
_**I can still feel so much pain**_  
_**Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals**_  
_**But the scar, that scar remains**_

_**I know I could have saved a love that night**_  
_**If I'd known what to say**_  
_**Instead of makin' love**_  
_**We both made our separate ways**_

_**And now I hear you found somebody new**_  
_**And that I never meant that much to you**_  
_**To hear that tears me up inside**_  
_**And to see you cuts me like a knife**_  
_**I guess**_

_**Every rose has its thorn**_  
_**Just like every night has its dawn**_  
_**Just like every cowboy sings his same sad old song**_  
_**Every rose has its thorn**_

Before Aguma could react, Bao had whipped around and tackled him in a hug.

"Hey now!" I called out, "Wait until you get back to the hotel!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" My brother snapped back.

I shook my head, "Everybody pile up! We got a long drive ahead of us, now that we have some things sorted out, some things _to _sort out, and now that we have everybody back safe and sound."

"I CALL DRIVING BAO'S FERRARI!" Kanji yelled, heading for said car.

"What the- HELL NO YOU DON'T!"

I laughed.


	15. Chapter 13

I could hold my breath for a long time, considering my Bey was modeled after a Great White Shark.

I looked up through the water, seeing brown, blonde, and blue hair fifteen feet above me. I swam up, excited.

I broke the surface, shaking my brown hair from my eyes, grinning widely.

"So, I take it that Kyoya and/ or Bao did a good job on bashing a few heads in?" I asked my parents and Uncle.

"Sort of. Doji's still alive. According to Kanji, only be killed by an immortal." Julian said, sitting on the edge of the pool, his bare feet skimming the water. I smirked mentally, laying a hand on his forearm.

"Well... Kurai can do that." I said, making sure he didn't notice my grip tighten.

"Yeah, you're rig- AH!" I had pulled Julian into the water, dunking him under.

I laughed, my parents also, as Julian popped back up.

"BARBARA!" Julian yelled.

"Oh, come on!" I giggled, "Loosen up."

"You two can never get enough of rough housing with each other, can you?" Dad asked, bending down. I shot mom a look, and she smirked over Dad's shoulder. I did the same to Uncle Julian, who barely nodded.

Like lightning, both Julian and I grabbed Dad's arms, and pulled, Mom pushing and also jumping in. Dad let out a shocked yell as he went headfirst in.

"Bee!" Dad exclaimed, popping up.

I was too busy laughing, but suddenly, I was underneath.

I shrieked when I came back up, glaring at the culprit.

"MOM! Whose side are you on?!" I frowned.

"Playing along." Mom mouthed.

With twin smirks, the both of us whirled on Dad and Julian. They're faces went from smug and glee to fear and wariness.

"Should we..." Julian began.

"Get out of here before we're the ones they try to get underwater?" Dad finshed. He paused, "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"

* * *

Barbara's hair was soaking wet when I walked into the locker room, indicating she had just gotten out of the hotel pool.

"Good. Found you." I grinned.

"Oh, hey Hamanaptra. What's up?"

"Our parents decided to celebrate tonight!" I exclaimed.

Barbara rose an eyebrow, "Why? Chaos isn't defeated... is he?"

"No. It's because Nile's back and better, and everybody's made up and is actually here." I was jumping up and down.

"How long do I have to get ready?" Barbara sighed.

"Let's go to your room now!" I squealed, grabbing the girl's arm and dragging her up the stairs to the penthouse suite we were all stationed in.

* * *

"HAMANAPTRA TATEGAMI!" Barbara wailed.

"Oh, come on! One night! Just admit, a tank top and skirt would do wonders for you!" Hamanaptra shot back, dragging the Waters girl into the suite and straight into her personal room.

"NO! Absolutely not! I will not wear a skirt! No! Negatory! Not gonna happen!"

"You can't be a tomboy all your life!"

"I can if I want!"

Kanji shook her head, chuckling amusedly, "I agree with Barbara here Hamanaptra!"

"Shut it, pony!"

"Oi! Watch it!"

"You shut up! This is between me and Barbara!"

My daughter was currently trying to sneak out of the bedroom, only to be pulled back in.

"Oh no you don't. Now, let's get started shall we...?"

Sophie and I looked at each other, bursting out laughing.

"MOM! DAD!" I heard Barbara scream.

Oh, this was the exact revenge we wanted for the little stunt she pulled on us at the pool. The exact revenge.

* * *

"Come on, Barbara." I coaxed, "Come on. Just for one night."

"I officially hate you, Hamanaptra Tategami." Barbara glared at me over her shoulder.

"Of, for Ra's sake, go!" I pushed the girl out, following her. Barbara yelped when she was pushed into the main room.

"Impressive." Kissa said, popping up on my left.

"Yeah, well, I'd apprieciate a jacket, or something." Barbara grumbled.

Sighing, I ducked back into my room. I pulled my black leather jacket out of the closet.

"Here." I handed it to her, "Don't ruin it; Wilson Leather is very expensive."

Barbara pulled the jacket over her bare arms, covering up her skin. I sighed and shook my head.

I had dressed Barbara in a silver tank top and black mid thigh high skirt with silver leggings and knee high lace up boots. Everything hugged her in the right places, but she was trying to cover it up.

I glanced at Kissa, seeing her in a brown tank, green leather jacket, and black jeans with her combat boots. I scowled, saying, "There's an hour. I could-"

"Don't." Kissa warned, "Even think about it. I don't care if you are my cousin- the answer's no."

"Oh, come on!" I groaned, "Just once!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, Kissa? Please?"

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?"

"Absolutely nothing of it." My dad walked in, Mom on his arm.

Yes, I said mom. Don't look at me that way.

"See? My dad knows when and how to spruce up." I gestured to my father, my gaze approving as I took in the loose green tank top he was in. He wore a pair of black jeans with chains that ran into a pair of combat boots. No jacket. I could see the metal chain around his neck.

"Don't get used to it." Dad snorted.

"Don't plan on it."

Kanji decided to walk in, and I all but screamed in horror.

_"OH COME ON!"_ I shouted, _"CAN NO ONE BUT ME GET IN SOMETHING THAT'S ACTUALLY CLUB- WORTHY?!"_

Kanji was in a red T- Shirt and tattered blue jeans, a pair of boots on.

"Think again." Kanji twirled, and I saw that there was almost no back to her shirt.

"Well... that's better... I guess." I relented.

Then, Kurai made an appearance. My eyebrows went up at the same time Dad, Kakeru, Aguma, Ryuuga, Tsubasa- you get my point- all of the older men in the room wolf whistled.

That, of course, made their wives/ dates smack them.

I snickered when I saw some of the old mom come back, a scowl over his face.

Dad seemed startled too, for he stared at mom, blinking.

"Is everybody ready?" Kurai asked.

The nods and chorus' of yeps echoed around the room.

Somehow, when Kanji shouted her next words, I wasn't surprised.

"I call driving the Ferrari!"

"For Hell's sake, how many times do I have to say it, _NO!_" Bao exclaimed.

* * *

I was essentially bored as we drove to _THE BLOOD_. Kurai's choice.

But when we walked in, it took everything I could muster up to not run out- I am _not _a clubber.

Bao looked the same.

Hey! We're geeks! Can you blame us! Our life is behind the computer! In books!

"Ooh. I approve greatly." Hamanaptra cooed.

"Of course you do. You're a freaking slut." I muttered under my breath.

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing."

I sighed and wandered over to a booth, ordering a water as I watched the rest of my friends and family meangle in the crowd.

We'd been there for about two hours when the building suddenly shook, and dust poored from the roof.

"The hell...?" I muttered.

On some instinct, I suddenly reached for my Shark and my launcher, which I had hidden in my clothes without Hamanaptra knowing. Kanji, who was sitting across from me, did the same.

Then, a Bey burst through the far wall, and both Kanji and I launched.


	16. Chapter 14

"Death! Special Move, Blood Plague!"

I gasped. The Blader appeared from the shadows, and from beside me, I heard Barbara gag. She was getting sick. From the move that 'Death' Bey had released.

Really, Barbara seemed to be the only getting sick. Everyone else- except my group- had fainted from either shock or horror.

The Blader was tall, his black hair greasy. He had red eyes. But what made him look utterly disgusting, was his flesh.

It was rotting off his bones, before growing back- only to rot again.

Hamanaptra bolted over to Barbara as she began to cough, blood and black sludge covering her arm, and the floor.

"Damn it." Hamanaptra cursed, "The Blood Plague. It'll kill her in the next twenty four hours if we don't get her out in the next _half _hour."

I growled, "Ares Striker! Finish him!"

Striker charged, but the Bey let out a shock wave, and Barbara cried out in pain, coughing up and strangling on her own blood.

"KANJI LEAVE IT ALONE! BARBARA'LL DIE IF YOU KEEP IT UP!" Hamanaptra snarled at me.

"Shut it kitten!" I snapped back, "Striker! Special Move, Lightning Sword!"

"NO!" Hamanaptra roared.

That's when a gold Bey came from the sidelines, along with the shout of-

_**"Horuseous! Mystic Zone!"**_


	17. Chapter 15

_"Sombra,"_ I hissed, venom lacing my voice, _"Get the hell out of here."_

"Looks like Johannes didn't break you as much as he said he did." The man murmured, red eyes narrowing. "But the reason I'm here is to see if he did that, and if he didn't, finish the job... DEATH! SPECIAL MOVE, RIVER OF BLOOD!"

"MYSTIC ZONE!" I shouted back.

With the force of the two attacks, all of the buildings in a five block radius were destroyed, and my friends sent flying back as well.

But for some reason, I didn't care.

Maybe it was because of the fact Sombra was meanest, nastiest, cockiest, son of a bitch I'd ever met in my entire life.

* * *

"Oh..." I groaned, sitting up, "That hurt."

"Agreed." Bao also sat up, shaking his head.

Nearly five hundred feet away, Nile was battling the Blader known as 'Sombra'.

"So who's this guy?" I grumbled.

"Sombra. I know him all to well." Bao growled, "Fucking Mr. Death over was the one to murder my parents- real parents."

Kuro nodded in agreement, "I remember him. Tried to recruit us for Chaos all those years ago."

"What?!" Aguma and I exclaimed.

"His Bey is Ultimate Death. Any major plague, death, influenza, etc. is its Special Move. Depending on who he battles, it could kill you. And considering there were the ten plagues of Egypt in Mythology, he'll be using all ten against Nile- or any one else from Egypt."

I didn't miss the way Bao half- way glanced at Dynamis.

Subtle Bao, I thought, Reaaal subtle.

* * *

Quietly, since I was right beside him, I asked Bao, "So what about the Spanish Influenza?"

Bao nodded, "Definetly."

I swallowed, thinking, Great. Just great.

* * *

"If you can stand up to that move..." Sombra narrowed his eyes, "Then how about _PLAGUE OF LOCUSTS-"_

Sombra was cut off by a green and gold Bey coming from nowhere and crashing into the black one.

"Stay away from my mom. If you hurt him, I swear over Orisis' grave, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you stay away from him. Got it?"

Hamanaptra was standing up for me.

My daughter.

* * *

I have no idea where the sudden surge of andrenline came from, but what I did know, was that if I didn't interrupt this battle...

My mom would die. I was willing to put my own life on the line.

If only I knew how many people looked up to me- enought to help or sacrifice their own lives.

"Ashen Spark!"

"Thundering Hooves!"

"Death Jaws!"

"Black Abyss!"

Four Beys came from the darkness, and I looked up to see Tithi, Kuro, Kurai, and Kakeru on their feet.

I blinked. Kurai, Kuro, and Kakeru, they couldn't be affected. But, Tithi, on the other hand...

I felt my eyebrow twitch. There was never a known cure for the Spanish Influenza, and if Sombra decided to hit Tithi with that move...

Oh, he had better stay out of this fight; I didn't care who he was with, or who he was.

Or I'd be more dangerous than the flu of 1918.

* * *

Attacks ran steadily through the battle between Sombra and the rest. Then, after several minutes, Sombra called out a move that made me screech in horror.

"SPECIAL MOVE, SPANISH INFLUENZA!"

Oh he _did not _just do that. THERE WAS NEVER A KNOWN CURE FOR THAT FLU! EVERY AMAZON HEALER KNEW THAT!

I went off on a cursing rant, my tone in Egyptian.

_"Fuck it to the lands of the lost! Fucking using a virus that'll kill just about every single- No, he's just targeting-"_ I cut off in Egyptian, seeing Tithi collapse- "OH, FUCK IT ALL! KURAI, OPEN A GODDAMN FUCKING PORTAL, NOW! GET US ALL THE HEL OUT OF HERE!"

Kurai blinked, then nodded, speaking in Ancient Greek.

I felt the sensation of free falling, then, we were all in some village- the Amazon village in the Amazon forest, right along the Amazon River.

I didn't question it, because one look at Tithi, and I knew I was in trouble.

I was weak, Hamanaptra was weak, Nile knew nothing about healing...

And I could already barely hear Tithi's heart, pulse, and breathing.

* * *

My aunt was absolutely frantic. She was muttering, and glaring at anyone- except for me- who tried to approach Tithi; Even Dynamis, who looked like he might kill Nefertiti.

"Fever, blood, blisters... Oh, the list goes on and on!" Nefertiti grumbled. She looked at me, asking- I knew I shouldn't answer, "You know how fast a victim could die? Anywhere from a few hours, to days. The second wave of the influenza was more deadly than the first- bodies piling up faster in a morgue than they could be embalmed and-"

"You're making things worse." I snapped, finally, grabbing my aunt's wrist and laying a hand over Tithi's heart. Before Nef could talk, I had my eyes closed and was murmuring a healing spell. First, I started with the bleeding...

_**Rivers must flow be pure and crystaline**_  
_**But red rivers must not **_  
_**They must be trapped inside my being**_  
_**This river so red must be stopped with a golden net**_  
_**Stop this now stop this bleed**_

Slowly, the bleeding stopped. The blood disappeared, as if it was being drawn back into Tithi's body. Dimly, I noticed Dynamis had edged closer.

Now, for the physical pain he was no doubt in...

_**Iris, Iris, Angel of ease**_

_**Help me to heal this pain please**_

Now, for the real kicker... Getting rid of the flu itself.

_**Flu be strong, flu be gone.**_

A simple chant that I repeated a dozen times- until I heard Tithi's heart and breathing become normal again.

I exhaled and let go of my aunt's wrist. She stared, shocked.

"The gems." I croaked. "My backpack."

Nefertiti snapped into action, reaching into the corner and pulling out a box. She flipped it open, revealing several stones- all of value, in more ways than one.

"I need the garnet, jasper, sugilite, and topaz." I directed.

My aunt blinked, but pulled the stones out, handing them to me. I don't think she missed the small hole threaded through each of them.

I pulled a string from around my neck, threading it through the rocks.

"The garnet will pure the blood, keep any infection out," I began, "Jasper will heal mental stress, get rid of the hallucinations to come; Sugilite will heal inflammation, stress, and the disease; And topaz will get rid of insomnia. All of which I've named off will be side affects. But if he wears the stones," I finished threading the gems and tied them around Tithi's neck, "He won't suffer at all."

I moved back slightly, blinking when black spots danced over my vision.

"Hamanaptra," Dynamis began, "I can tell you're tired. You've done so much already. Rest. Thank you for everything."

I hesitated, taking a step back, but when I almost collapsed, I murmured, "Okay, so maybe not a bad idea... Just, call me if anything changes."

"I will. Now you go rest."

I nodded, turning, and, with my parents help, stumbled to my room.

Behind me, I heard Aunt Nefertiti say, "What can you say that I can't?"


	18. Chapter 16

I shook Hamanaptra's shoulder, scowling when I didn't get an answer. I whacked her over the head.

"Tihti." Nefertiti sighed, "Must you do that?"

I heard Dynamis say under his breath, "Not when he's determined."

But Hamanaptra had shot straight up in bed, rubbing her temple, where I had hit her.

"Ow..." She glared at me, before realization crossed her face. "TITHI! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"After a week of bed rest." I smirked, lightly.

"Yeah, well," she looked at her aunt, "Did you not tell him to stay in bed for another week?"

"You've been asleep for the past two." I answered. "I woke up a week ago."

Hamanaptra blinked, slowly, owlishly. I was reminded of Ryuuga's warriness.

_"WHAT?!"_ Hamanaptra roared, jerking up, but immeadiatly wincing when she did so.

"All I did was come to thank you." I said, quietly.

Hamanaptra blinked.

"I know the history and story of the SI well," I continued, "There was never a cure. Yet you..." I shook my head, "I guess having two stubborn parents and family members can be an advantage at times."

Hamanaptra smiled a little, before becoming serious.

"You were hit with the first wave, which would've taken days to actually kill you. If you battle that Death Bey again, and he unleashes Spanish Influenza... It'll be the second wave, and you could die in hours."

I nodded, solemnly, "I know. Doctor's orders to not battle him again?" I was attempting a joke.

Hamanaptra half- smiled, "Something like that. Now shoo. I'm still tired. Just remember to drink plenty of fluids, and rest."

I sighed, beginning to roll my eyes, but Dynamis said, "Tithi, if you argue with Hamanaptra, I'll make sure you do what she says. And you know I won't go easy."

I scowled, hiding the shiver that went down my spine, "Fine."

* * *

"Amazon..." I shook my head, "Who knew that your sister was one?"

King shot me a look, half amused.

"Oh, I've known for all my life; Summoned here when she was about... maybe six, seven. I was four at the time. Kinda felt like the ultimate betrayal, you know?"

I nodded, chuckling slightly, "Same thing with Kuro. She thinks I don't know, but I know she's an Amazon."

"And Nefertiti and Hamanaptra." Nile agreed.

"Then add Barbara and Kanji into the mix." I murmured.

King kicked a rock when I said that, "Don't talk about it. I know she's already immortal, at only fourteen, but she's my little girl."

I tried to hide the flash of pain that went across my face, but unfortunetly, Nile noticed.

"Bao? What's up with you, man? King say something?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts, "Oh, no."

Nile cocked his head to the side, expression thoughtful, and his gaze searching.

I pulled up my best poker face, but Nile still found what he was looking for.

"Hey, King, can I talk to Bao alone for a minute?" Nile questioned.

King raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Yeah, I think Masamune wanted to talk to me anyways..."

King disappeared down the hallway.

Nile looked at me, his expression understanding, and I knew, he knew exactly what I was hiding.

* * *

I stared at Bao, who looked a little panicked, hurt, and sad.

I spoke slowly, "You had a kid, didn't you? But... they died... am I right?"

Bao's form tensed, and I could see he was trying hard not to break down.

I caught the barely imperceptible nod of Bao's head.

"Yes..." He whispered. "When she was three, I turned my back for about all of thirty seconds. She didn't die... but was kidnapped. Never in my life had I been more scared, horrified, panicked- I didn't know what to do..."

I nodded, understanding. Dare I say this and hope Kyoya wouldn't kill me...

"Hamanaptra doesn't know it, but she had a little brother- similar situation as you. Kyoya was taking care of him, and... it took only a minute. A freaking minute..."

I clenched my fists, shoulders tight.

Bao looked at me, thinking.

"Do you think... they were kidnapped by the same person?"

"Possible." I shrugged. Truth in matter, I almost _knew_ it was the same person.

Kyoya walked in at that moment, smiling when he saw me, "Good, I found you. I wanna talk."

I blinked, then shrugged again, "See ya later Bao."

"Yeah... See ya."

* * *

**The next chapter will be a full lemon. The yummy juciness you guys will love. It'll be Kyoya and Nile. So please, RxR!**


	19. Chapter 17

Kyoya led me down the hallway, and I didn't have to ask to know we were heading towards our room. But what had me curious, was the fact that I could almost _see _the sexual tension rolling off him in waves.

That only made me quicken my pace more.

I was hald expecting to be jumped when I walked into the bedroom, but instead, Kyoya simply motioned to a spot beside him on the bed. I frowned, by brow furrowing.

What in the world...?

"Sit." Kyoya said, his tone serious. I sat, head inclined to the side. My curiousity had gone through the roof by now.

"Nile... That, Sombra guy said something that's been on my mind for some time now." Kyoya began.

"That was over two weeks ago. What could he have-" I remembered.

"Looks like Johannes didn't break you as much as he said he did."

"I'm not answering that." I stated, flatly.

"I understand." Kyoya said, taking my hands in his own, "You mean so much to me, Nile. You've wormed your way into my life and I don't intend on letting you go." Kyoya's eyes had darkened dramatically as he said this.

I shivered, knowing my own eyes had darkened.

"Good." I purred, "Because I don't intend on letting you go either."

Kyoya smirked, "Don't tease me Ginger. You never know what might come as the consequences."

That's when he tackled me into the mattress.

* * *

Kyoya ravaged Nile's mouth in a fiery kiss, lips trailing down Nile's jaw and neck, biting, leaving a mark that he licked as a silent apology.

"Mine. No one else can have you." Kyoya growled, possessively.

"Ra Almighty your possessive side is sexy." Nile gasped as arousal shot through his body.

Nile attached himself to Kyoya's neck, leaving his own mark, "And you, Kyoya, are mine."

Kyoya hissed slightly at the pain, and Nile took his chance to recapture Kyoya's lips, ensueing a battle for dominance. Nile lost, his mouth opening to let Kyoya explore, hands roaming over Kyoya's chest, pushing his jacket off.

They broke the kiss long enough for Nile to get rid of Kyoya's shirt before they once again fused their mouths together. Nile ran his hand down Kyoya's chest, caressing the hard muscles lightly. He felt a shudder go through his partner's body before his hand rose back up to rub a nipple, to which Kyoya moaned.

Kyoya's hands came up and Nile allowed him to get rid of his jacket, scarf, and shirt. Kyoya's eyes wandered over Nile's exposed chest. He licked his lips. Nile's tan skin was smooth, flawless, and Kyoya itched to get his mouth on it.

Kyoya leaned foward and nipped at Nile's collarbone. His mouth continued its path downward, leaving marks here and there, until he pulled one of Nile's nipples in his mouth. Nile gasped and moaned, his hands twisting in Kyoya's hair, drawing a moan from Kyoya.

"So the lion king likes a little pain?" Nile groaned.

Kyoya chuckled softly and continued laving attention to Nile's chest. When he determined the nipple was hard enough, he turned his attention to the other one.

"K- Kyoya!" Nile moaned, shuddering.

Kyoya smirked wickedly, moving further down, kissing a trail to Nile's pants, making the taut muscles of Nile's stomach contract. Kyoya glanced at his lover, recieving a hazed nod in return. Moving quickly, he stripped Nile of his pants and boxers, smirking at the sight.

Nile was flushed and panting and there was a trail of bite marks down to his stomach. Kyoya locked his eyes with Nile's and slowly lowered his mouth to Nile's member, keeping his gaze locked with Nile's. Nile gasped loudly, throwing his head back when Kyoya started moving his head. He went back to the head, flicking his tounge, before lowering back down to the base.

"Kyoya... Don't stop! Damn it, don't stop!"

Kyoya hummed in aknowledgement, smirking when Nile screamed in pleasure as the vibrations sent through his straining member. Kyoya continued sucking on his lover until Nile cried out, "Kyoya! I- I'm gonna cum!"

"Than cum for me Nile." Kyoya commanded softly, lowering his mouth back to his lover. Nile squirmed, crying out when his exploded, shuddering with the force of his first climax as Kyoya drank everything his lover gave him. Kyoya pulled away, clashing his mouth back on to Nile's, letting him taste himself.

Nile reached up, tugging on Kyoya's pants, pulling both them and his boxers to the floor.

"Kyoya," Nile purred, eyes half- lidded, "I want you inside me now."

"Are you sure?" Kyoya asked, trying to ignore the effect Nile's voice had on his body.

Nile nodded, making Kyoya smirk. Holding three fingers out to Nile's mouth.

"Suck." He commanded softly.

Nile's tounge swirled around them, and it was all Kyoya could do not to pull them out and replace them with something else.

Kyoya finally pulled his fingers out, trailing them down Nile's chest and stomach, to his lover's quivering enterance. he pushed one inside easily, kissing Nile to rid him of the pain.

Nile groaned, rolling his hips, sending Kyoya's finger deeper within himself, urging his lover to move. Kyoya chuckled at Nile's eagerness, inserting another finger into his tight lover.

"Move!" Nile moaned, pleasure lining his voice. Kyoya scissored his fingers, and Nile screamed when Kyoya hit his sweet spot. Kyoya smirked and angled his fingers to hit that spot every time. He added a third finger and watched as Nile's eyes closed, a look of bliss and peace overcoming him.

Nile's eyes snapped open and his glazed eyes locked with Kyoya, "I want you inside me. Now. I'm ready."

Kyoya nodded, pulling his fingers out, smirking at Nile's whine of the loss. Kyoya chuckled, stroking a hand along Nile's body as he lined himself up.

"This'll hurt a little." Kyoya warned, before pushing himself in until he was buried to the hilt. No matter how many times they had sex, Nile always stayed tight. Kyoya groaned, and it took all his will not to have his way with Nile and ignore all reason.

Nile nodded after several seconds, and Kyoya started thrusting, shallowly. Nile writhed on the bed as his sweet spot was hit with every thrust.

"Fuck... Faster... Harder!" Nile screamed incoherently.

Kyoya smirked. His Ginger wanted it hard and fast, huh? Who was he to hold back when Nile pleaded so sexily? He obliged, letting his body take over his actions.

Nile screamed in pleasure as his sweet spot was hit every time, Kyoya angling himself to hit there time he increased his pace.

Nile wrapped his legs around Kyoya's waist, feeling the heat coiling in his body, "I'm gonna cum!"

"Not yet." Kyoya growled, harshly, his hand wrapping around Nile's erection, his thumb over the tip, blocking release.

Nile thrashed, desperately trying to get out of Kyoya's hold.

Kyoya soon felt his own climax coming, and he started yanking his hand up and down in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take long for that, combined with his thrusting, to send Nile over the edge.

"KYOYA!"

Nile howled. His body shuddered violently, his walls clamping around Kyoya's member.

Kyoya let out a groan, the spasming too much for him, and he climaxed deep inside his lover. He pulled out, collapsing next to Nile in exaustion.

"Mm... I don't think I could move if I tried." Nile murmured, laying on top of Kyoya.

Kyoya chuckled.

Within moments, they were both asleep.


	20. Chapter 18

I seriously felt like strangling someone.

I had just gotten back from scouting the inside of Chaos' lair, and I had found some interesting information.

I was probably going to murder my brother.

* * *

"**BAO BLACKHEART!" **My sister roared, flinging the door open to the living room.

She looked absolutely _livid._

I clamped my hands over my ears, just like everyone else did.

_**"WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME ABOUT KATRINA?! YOU DON'T THINK I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT GOES ON IN MY FAMILY?!"**_

Wait, who had she said? Katrina...? As in...?

Feeling a surge of anger and pain, I snapped back, my tone clipped, cold, and furious, _"Maybe because it happened over seven years ago!"_

"YOU THINK I CARE?! YOU FUCKING HID IT FROM ME! AND NOW SHE'S WITH CHAOS! AS WELL AS A TATEGAMI!"

"Wait- Wha- _KAI?!_" Kyoya exclaimed.

"No not Kai!" Kuro snarled. _"I mean Amun Tategami!"_

* * *

The fact that my brother's, Aguma's, Nile's, and Kyoya's faces going slack confirmed my suspicions.

Katrina was my brother's daughter, and Amun was Kyoya and Nile's.

Bao still looked furious; Aguma, shocked; Nile, horrified; Kyoya, stoic.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and I snarled, _"YOU FOLLOWED ME!"_

A set of forest green eyes appeared in the doorway, a sinster laugh- a teenage boy.

"Of course! You think you're stealthy- as if! When you're part lion, you can hear anything!"

I heard a deadly snarl, and my brother shout in shock. The next thing I knew, I too, was on the ground.

The lights flickered back on, and I was met with a golden lion standing above me, fangs hovering just over my throat.

Bao was pinned by a white female tiger, in the same predicament. Her purple eyes glinted murderously.

Apparently, Bao didn't care who it was- Katrina, obviously- because he was so furious, he snarled and lunged, also transforming into a Bengal Tiger.

A literal cat fight started.

* * *

_HOW CAN YOU?!_ I hissed, _JOINING CHAOS?!_

**Because you abandoned me! I want revenge!**

Katrina lunged, and I met her, claws raking, teeth snapping, eyes flashing.

_You don't understand! You were kidnapped!_

Katrina hesitated, then snarled.

**Prove it! Prove to me that I was kidnapped! And I just might persuade Amun to help you!**

Right when Katrina lunged, was when I sent her into my worse flashback of my life.

* * *

Three minutes passed before I stumbled back, shocked.

I _had _been kidnapped as I child.

Swallowing, I managed to growl, **Amun... Stand down. They're not the threat. Chaos is.**

My- mom?- relaxed, transforming back up.

Are you kidding?! They ARE the ones that need to be terminated!

**No they aren't! We were kidnapped! I don't care if you were only a few weeks old or a few years! Stand down!**

I barely had time to defend myself before a very ticked off lion lunged at me, fangs bared, and claws outstretched.

* * *

The little slut! How dare she side with the enemy!

I knew I'd be fighting a loosing battle, but if Katrina sided with her parents, I had to try and get rid of her- even if she had more fighting expirience.

I was met a set of claws coming down on my shoulder, and I yowled in pain.

I bit down on the back of Katrina's neck, grinding my teeth together in the process.

Katrina hissed, and raked her claws on the underside of my chest. With a low growl, I backed off, glaring, before turning tail and running out.

No way was I gonna try and kill her when she had more expirience and backup.

I'd wait for another day.

* * *

Katrina was clearly trying to hide her pain as she transformed back up.

I was impressed she was still alive. She had scars- but she was still beautiful.

Katrina Blackheart was tall- almost as tall as Dynamis, maybe a few inches, give or take. Her brown hair was pulled up into a tall ponytail that reached to her elbows. Her golden eyes flashed with an all to familiar fire that you'd see in a Blackheart.

Nefertiti rushed foward, scowling at the bite mark on her shoulder. She clearly noted the girl's scars.

"You're a fighter huh?" Nefertiti asked, then answered own question, "Impressive. A ten year old who's seen more than she should and not effected by it-"

Nefertiti cut off when Katrina yanked out of the woman's grasp, frowning. Her eyes flashed in anger and wariness.

"I can take care of myself Healer. I don't need any help." Katrina's voice was smooth, but clipped and cold at the same time.

Nefertiti scowled, "It could get infected. And that was a _lion_ that bit you-"

"You're nephew. Why are you defending him anyway?"

"Ooh." I said, eyes wide. "Definetly got the Blackheart bite."

Nefertiti let out a strangled shriek, whirling on Nile, _"THAT LION WAS AMUN?!"_

While Nefertiti was focused on her brother, Katrina edged away, eyes narrowed.

Well, my niece was a puzzle, that was for certain.

* * *

It was clear that Katrina was the guarded type. But that didn't stop me. I could get around that, easy.

Throwing my arm around her, and catching her off guard, I chirped, "Oh no need to worry about my crazy aunt. Just ignore her. She's really nice if you know her."

My hand glowed blue, but Katrina didn't notice. She punched me in the gut, sending me back, but the job was done.

Scowling, I said, "You're welcome for healing you. Geez, you'd think that a Blackheart would be a little more grateful- especially a kid of Bao's."

Katrina's head snapped to her shoulder, eyes wide. Her eyebrow twitched.

"A warning, missy. Don't _ever_ touch me without my permission. Got it? Otherwise, you'll be through a wall faster than you can blink."

Katrina stalked off, anger rolling off her in waves.

"Well," Kuro said, "I saw Bao's famous redhead temper in that scene."

"Agreed." I grumbled, "And if I was guessing, she's packing some _serious_ strength."

At that moment, Nefertiti decided to attack her brother.

One surprise after another, right?


	21. Chapter 19

"Master..." Amun knelt in front of me, "It seems that Katrina has joined our enemy. I tried to exterminate her, but I was outnumbered. I did slow her down though- she'll have some scars."

I growled, "Very well. Maybe it's best. She knows where our base is... Let her lead them here. As soon as she's healed, and they have gotten over their initial shock... Good job Amun. Next time though, finish the job."

Amun nodded, standing and retreating to the shadows.

Now, to wait.

* * *

Almost a full month passed before Katrina half- way opened up. She was still adjusting, but I needed to know.

"Where is Chaos' base located?" I asked Katrina, right in front of everyone.

Katrina blinked her yellow eyes at me, hesitating.

"I need to know. We need to destroy Chaos once and for all." I growled.

Bao frowned, starting to object, but Katrina held her hand up.

"Chaos isn't Chaos. Chaos is Ultimate Death. You can't get rid of it. Not without having unlimited energy and medics. And cures. I know every trick he has. And the only Blader that's immune to any and all diseases... Is Amun. The only reason that is, is because he was stubborn growing up- he rebelled. Sombra threw everything he had at him, but he prevailed. That's when Sombra realized just how strong he was- He hasn't done anything since." Katrina explained.

The silence in the room was deafening. You could've heard a pin drop.

Then...

_"WHAT?!"_ Nefertiti, Hamanaptra, Nile, and Kyoya all reacted as one.

Katrina blinked, inclining her head a bit, "Could you be any louder? I think the dead heard you."

Kuro snickered, Bao covered his laugh with a cough, and Aguma snorted.

"Oh, yeah. She's a Blackheart." Kuro chortled.

Kyoya fumed- you could almost see the smoke coming from his ears.

"But the answer's yes. I do know where Death's hideout is. And I'd be more than happy to help you defeat him."

I grinned, evilly.

Oh, Katrina was winning me over easily.

* * *

I was waiting. I knew they were coming.

But they weren't getting by me.

They emerged from the bushes, Katrina in the lead, and I quietly attached my Bey to my launcher, seeing the girl stop, her head snapping back and forth.

"What is it Katrina?" Hamanaptra asked.

I studied for a moment, seeing Kurai, Kanji, Barbara, Nikko, Aiden, Mizu Ryu, and Nefertiti all there.

_"GO HARD, FANG HORUSEOUS!"_ I roared.

_"Destroy him, Kronos Crown!"_

I jumped down, growling in anger. We both had Dads that were Legendary Bladers, and our Moms were in equal power. Not that it mattered.

In many ways, I was like my dad when it came to battling. I was stubborn. But like my mom, I knew when I had to take desperate measures.

"Horuseous! Attack mode!" I called out, sweeping my hand foward.

Horuseous is tricky Bey, mind you. It's fusion wheel, energy ring, warrior wheel, and spintrack all spin at different speeds, and even in opposite directions. The fusion wheel, left; Energy ring, right; Warrior wheel, left; And spintrack, right.

But when I called out Attack mode, the energy ring and fusion wheel spun in the same direction, and the small bumps on the fusion wheel would extend slightly out, explicting severe damage on my oppenent's Bey.

But Katrina knew that.

"Flash Attack!" Katrina called out, her Bey glowing maroon and almost instantly, Kronos Crown began flitting around randomly, getting direct hits on Horuseous.

I growled, eyes narrowing. That's when I saw it.

"There! Go now Horuseous!" I shouted.

Horuseous shot out, colliding hard into Crown. Crown flew into the air, and I shouted, "Into the air Horuseous!"

I heard Katrina growl, "No you don't! Special Move, Destructive Flash!"

"Special Move, Mystic Storm!" I yelled back.

A flash of maroon, and a golden tornado crashed together, a bright blue light exploding around us, and we were suddenly in an alternate dimension.

"Wha- Where are we?" I looked around, seeing the stars and planets.

"Listen closely, for we don't have much time. I'm about to show you what'll happen if you let Death continue on." Katrina growled.

A series of images flashed before my eyes. I saw my parents dying... the world decaying... natural disasters destroying the world... And my crush herself dying... In my arms...

_**"NO!"**_ I howled, the world around us disappearing, **_"I WON'T ALLOW IT!"_**

Katrina had no idea what I had seen- but that didn't matter.

I was never gonna let her die.

* * *

Amun called his Horuseous back, leaving me in shock, before he turned and bolted back into the cave.

"What the- _WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"_ I shouted after him, calling back my Kronos Crown. "Amun, wait up!"

Amun was already to far ahead of us, and I couldn't freaking see in the dark.

"Amun Tategami if you don't stop I swear to god I'll-!"

I cut off when I ran into someone.

Amun was looking down at me, blue eyes sparking in anger and a little fear.

"You try and kill me you won't be able to see Sombra's death." Amun smirked.

"Oh shut it and lead the way goddamnit!" I snapped back, irritated.

"Gladly."

Amun turned and bolted down the passageway- soon out of sight. Again.

I groaned, cursing, "Why must you make a simple task so difficult?!"

"I'm a Tategami! Talk to anyone who knows my family and they'll tell you the same thing," My group came running up, just in time to hear Amun finish his sentence, "The answer is stubborn!"

I groaned as Hamanaptra chuckled, "He does have a point."

* * *

I heard my daughter say the words 'He does have a point' through the comms. I couldn't help it.

"Who has what point?" I asked.

"Oh, Amun is annoying Katrina with his immense stubborness."

"And it's on my nerves! Why must you Tategami's be so irrevocablly- You know what, I'm not finishing that." Katrina's voice sounded out in the background. "Now, don't we have to like, save the world or something?"

"FYI, I think you said that Amun could handle it, he just needed a little push." Kurai snorted, "So why are we even here?"

"Uh, your orders? Right mom?"

"Uh, yeah. Absolutely." Bao snapped out his amusement.

"See?"

"Okay, so if you guys don't need to be in there, why don't you-" I was cut off when all of the girls screamed in horror and fear.

Then, the connection went dead.

* * *

It was nearly three hours later when, Kurai opened a portal and she stepped through, pale faced.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!" Kurai barked. We scattered.

The rest followed, but where was Hamanaptra, Amun, and Nefertiti...?

As if in answer, Nefertiti and Hamanaptra burst through the portal, dragging Amun between them.

"Medbay, now." Kurai said, tensely.

Nefertiti and Hamanaptra were already heading that way, and it was then I noticed that my brother was restraining Nile from bolting after them as we all followed.

"Oh my god... Oh my god..." Hamanaptra kept murmuring, her eyes wide. "I... what do I... Aunt Neffy..."

"Get out of here Hamanaptra. I'll take care of him." Nefertiti responded.

"But I wanna-"

"Out."

"Nefertiti, surely I- I can-"

"OUT! NOW!" Nefertiti barked, eyes flashing.

Hamanaptra stumbled back, and Nefertiti slammed the door, drawing the curtains shut.

Clearly, something was _very_ much wrong.

* * *

Nefertiti emerged a near hour later, and I all but tackled her.

"Well?" I demanded, frantic, "How is he? Will he be okay? Is he awake? Tell me!"

"Kyoya, control my brother, please." Nefertiti said, tiredly.

"C'mon Nile. I'm sure he's fine." Kyoya eyed Nefertiti warily, "Right?"

Nefertiti nodded, "Just gonna be asleep for awhile."

I exhaled, and I felt a sudden pain in my gut. I winced, doubling over.

"Nile? You okay?" Kyoya asked me.

"F- Fine." I stuttered.

"Where does it hurt?" Nefertiti asked, all exaustion leaving her.

"S- Stomach." I growled.

Nefertiti laid her hand on my torso, concentrating. A moment later, her eyebrows went up, a spark coming to her eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's... talk. Alone." Nefertiti said, suddenly grabbing my arm, Kyoya's, and motioning Hamanaptra to follow.

What the hell did she want to talk about?


	22. Chapter 20

NINE MONTHS AFTER CHAOS...

"Artemis Almighty, calm down!" I exclaimed as both Amun and Hamanaptra ran by me- no, too fast for running.

Both Bladers halted on their skateboards, their faces both showing uncontained glee.

"I can't!" They answered in sync. "Our parents are at the gates! With Kamille!"

Wait... our parents were here today? I blinked.

Then...

"Wait for me!" I shouted, pulling out my latest invention- a hoverboard- and going after them just as Barbara and Kanji blew by me on their own boards.

* * *

Kurai had just reached us when we all heard the shouts. A look of irritation passed her face and she whirled, summoning a portal.

Several screams and shouts of pain sounded behind us, making us all jump. We all turned to the trees, curious.

"Okay!" Kurai yelled, "Whose bright idea was it to try breaking the rules..._ AGAIN?!"_

"Not mine!" Four voices shouted. All female.

Go figure.

"Amun!" Kurai snapped.

My son appeared from the bushes, looking a bit sheepish, "Well, you see, it was my idea, but-"

"No buts!" Kurai snapped, "I've told you Artemis knows how many times, to never skate in the village! Too dangerous! Reckless!"

That's when Kanji, Barbara, Hamanaptra, and Katrina emerged from behind Amun.

"And Katrina! I would've expected better of you! No offense, but I liked you a tad better when you were cold and guarded!" Kurai exclaimed.

Aguma and Bao looked at each other, amused.

Katrina chuckled, and in a way that seemed way too casual, leaned against a tree, "Eh, what can I say? One word from the Tategami twins, and I'm a little devil."

"Devil?" Kanji snorted, "How how about Persephone herself?"

"Who?" Katrina asked.

"Persephone. Goddess that was kidnapped by Hades and turned into evil for about six months a year- the fall and winter seasons. And in the spring and summer-" Kanji was cut off.

Kamille chose that moment to wake up, stirring in my arms and earning squeals from all of the girls. Hamanaptra swarmed.

"Oh, is this Kamille?" Hamanaptra cooed, "Oh, she's even more gorgeous than the pictures! Can I hold her? Huh? Can I?"

"Yeah." I said, "Just- Careful!"

I couldn't help the anxiety attack coming over me when Hamanaptra took her sister into her arms.

"Mom, I know how to hold a baby." Hamanaptra shot me a look.

Kurai chuckled.

"You can never be too careful." I murmured.

"Hey little girl. Yeah, I'm your big sis! God, look at those gorgeous blue eyes of yours!" Hamanaptra murmured.

Kyoya and I looked with each other, Kyoya smirking, "A natural."

I nodded slightly.

Who can blame a slightly protective mother?

* * *

"Let it rip!" Kanji and I shouted.

Leone and Striker crashed together.

"Go hard Vulcan Leone!" I roared.

"Stand up to it Ares Striker!" Kanji yelled.

The two Beys once again crashed together. Sparks flew.

I growled, clenching my fists.

Don't give in, I thought, Leone... Fight it.

Or was I trying to fight the Dark Power?

I tensed, my shoulders tightening. I needed to end this quickly.

"Leone! Special Move, Mystic Tornado!" I called.

"Lightning Sword!"

I screamed in anger as the move sent Leone backwards.

"That's it!" I roared, feeling the Darkness course through my veins, "Leone! Special Move, Dark Claw Uppercut!"

The move sent Striker back, making Kanji's jaw drop.

I was dimly aware that a crowd had surrounded us, Yuu, Tsubasa, Kenta, and Ryuuga looking slightly worried.

Guess they had good reason.

* * *

Okay, since Hamanaptra probably didn't explain why we were battling, I will.

_Practice._

I loved to practice against Hamanaptra or Amun- they were so strong! Both of them were kids of a Legendary Blader.

I caught a glare Katrina shot me- great, she had read my mind.

I shrugged.

Katrina called out, "So, Kanji, are you scared because my dad's the Legendary Blader of Saturn?"

My eyebrow twitched, and Striker responded to my anger, crashing against Leone and almost sending it out of the stadium.

"Guess I can understand. Hard not to bow down to his pure will!"

Growl, eyebrow twitch.

"Or is it because your dad once lost to mine?"

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" I exploded, "YOU WANNA BATTLE, YOU GOT ONE! GET OVER HERE!"

Hamanaptra quickly called back Leone as Katrina came running down. Hamanaptra looked almost relieved.

"Heh, figured that'd get under your skin." Katrina smirked, wickedly. I was reminded of Aguma.

"Shut up!" I snapped, attaching Striker to my launcher, "And aim already!"

Katrina rolled her eyes, blowing a strand of hair from her eyes, "Whatever."

"3..."

"2..."

"1! LET IT RIP!"

"Kronos Crown!"

"Ares Striker!"

The two Beys crashed, sparks flying, dust going up, and winds howling.

* * *

"Not bad." I murmured, "But let's see if you can stand up to my new move... _KRONOS! SPECIAL MOVE, HEAVEN FLASH!"_

"Everything is always tied with Flash Attack." Kanji said, "Flash Ring, Flash Attack, and now Heaven Flash. For Zeus' sake use Kronos for once!"

I smirked, "Oh, you want Kronos do you?"

Kanji's face went slack, "Uh... well, yeah."

"Okay then. Kronos Crown! Mode change! Scythe Kronos!"

In a flash of purple, my father's Bey- an exact replica, should I say- appeared in the stadium.

_"WHAT THE LIVING, FUCKING HELL?!"_ Kanji screamed, _"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT BLACKHEART?!"_

I laughed, "It's simple mechanics really. All you have to do- battle the Bey you want it to change into. In my case, I can do all of the Legendary Bladers, and some. Let's see... who can I change into... Oh, I know! Mode Change! Samurai Pegasus!"

A replica of Samurai Pegasus hit Striker, sending the opposing Bey into the air.

"Mode Change! Vulcan Horuseous!" Horus hit Striker with an burst of wind.

"Gravity Destroyer!"

Repelling an attack.

"Spiral Fox!"

Evade.

"Spiral Lyra!"

Defend.

"Now, to finish it." I muttered, "I'll suprise her with..." I thought about it, knowing Kanji would expect not one of the Legendary Bladers...

_"VARI ARES!"_ I roared.

"NO!" Kanji howled when I called out the special move.

"KING OF THUNDERSWORD!"

"No, no, no. NO!" Kanji pounded the ground with her fist when she and her Bey were blown back.

"Next time think before you decide to battle me." I drawled, catching my Kronos Crown, "Otherwise..." I shook my head, "You'll be left in the dust."


	23. Chapter 21

Katrina flipped back from a knife I slashed at her.

"Fast reflexes." I praised, "But don't let your guard down- Sombra will be waiting for that."

"Amun, we've gone through this too many times already." Katrina said, "Can we break for a while? I really wanna see my parents."

She was whining. I frowned.

She wanted to see her parents... Guess I wanted to see mine too- if Hamanaptra still wasn't hovering over Kamille; I wanted to see the little girl without my older sister pestering me.

"Yeah, go. I'll be following-" Katrina was already transforming into a tiger and gone at the word, 'go'.

What happened to the cold Katrina, I wondered, shaking my head.

* * *

_"KATRINA, DAMN IT! DON'T DO THAT!"_ Kuro screeched from down the hall, _"YOU COULD GIVE SOMEONE A HEART ATTACK!"_

Hamanaptra burst out laughing from beside the door as Katrina pranced in.

"Nice one Kat! What'd you do?" Hamanaptra asked.

"I probably would've given her a heart attack if she didn't know one white Bengal Tiger." Katrina smirked in response.

"Sounds a little too much like what Amun does to Nefer-"

_"AMUN! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"_ Nefertiti snarled.

Katrina and Hamanaptra howled in laughter as Amun walked in, smirking, "Maybe!"

"Damn you to the Lands of the Lost!"

Amun rolled his eyes.

Katrina flitted to my side, smirking, "Am I anything I was ten months ago?"

"Absolutely not." Aguma and I answered in sync, "What happened to you?"

I caught the glance Katrina sent Amun. My eyebrow went up as Aguma snorted, covering a laugh.

"Oh? How long?" I smirked, knowingly.

"How long what?" Katrina was trying the innocent card.

From what I'd witnessed in the past few hours- she was anything but innocent.

More mischievious- like her father.

"You know." I said, "Amun and you...?"

Katrina's eyebrow twitched, "Not here, please. The last thing I need is Hamanaptra, Kanji, Barbara, Nef, or Kuro screaming at me 'how long'. So... can we talk about that later?"

I chuckled, smirking, and heard Aguma snicker, "Yeah, sure thing. I'm _sure_ it won't slip out."

"Dad," Katrina warned, gold eyes flashing, "I mean it- you're dead if you say anything."

Aguma's smile disappeared as he remarked, "There's still some of the old you left in there."

"And ask Kuro, she'll say I have mom's famous temper."

I snorted on that one, "She'll say that about anyone related to me."

"No." Kuro materialized behind me, "She _has _got your temper. I've lost count of how many times she's gone off on other people. Kurai, especially. Your daughter doesn't seem to like authority." As if in afterthought, she said louder, "And Kanji's the same way."

King raised an eyebrow, and Kanji snarled in anger, "Watch it!"

Katrina smirked, "Still sore about your loss?"

"Katrina... you're walking on thin ice!"

"So? It's a little funny I picked that little trick up before you did!"

Just as Kanji stepped foward, Barbara stepped between them, "Hey now. Let's not get into a fight."

"She started it!" Kanji protested.

"Listen to reason. You _can_ ignore her, you know."

"You can _not_ ignore a Blackheart."

Barbara and Kanji stared each other down. I got the sense they _really _hated each other- and it was worse in a Bey battle.

"Okay, I'm not gonna heal you two if you get into a fight over a little thing like 'she said, she said', got it?" Hamanaptra asked.

"And that goes double for me." Nefertiti appeared in the doorway.

Barbara sighed, "Guess you're right."

"Truce- for now." Kanji agreed.

King and Masamune shared looks with Wales and Sophie.

They were curious too.


	24. Chapter 22

_"HAMANAPTRA!"_ I heard my aunt scream in horror.

I jumped, startled. What the hell...?

It had been almost a week since our parents had arrived. Could something had happened?

Panicked, I rushed down the halls, skidding to a halt several feet from the main room, horror taking over me.

My family and friends were in the main room, with no way out. Kyle Yumiya held his little cousin in his arms, a knife at his throat.

And Katrina was on the floor, a knife in her chest, blood pouring from the gash, and from her mouth.

* * *

"Uh... I'm guessing this is the infamous Kyle Yumiya I've heard so much about?" Hamanaptra tried, speaking slowly.

I scowled, trying again to bite Kyle's arm, but he clutched me fast. I hissed in pain.

"Nice try little lady. Get over here and join your parents." Kyle growled.

"Not yet." Hamanaptra hissed, "Let me heal my friend."

"Let her die. She's not gonna survive anyway."

"Let me. Heal her." Hamanaptra snapped back, her patience diminishing. She was already beside Katrina, kneeling next to her.

"I said, move!"

"Go to hell!"

"Why you little-" Kyle threw me to the side, and lunged at Hamanaptra, slashing at her with his knife.

Hamanaptra jumped up, falling back, and in the next second, she was on top of him, full lioness, fangs inches from his throat.

"Yeah... Mind killing him for me?" I asked as Ryuuga helped me up, checking for injuries.

Hamanaptra snarled, her claws unsheathing.

Something told me she wasn't exactly listening.

* * *

Oh... the temptation to rip this monster's throat out. Save Kenta so much terror. Fear. Worry.

But... what would a little torture hurt?

Before Kyle even knew what happened, I had latched my fangs on to his shoulder and thrown him into the air, transforming back up to human and throwing my hardest punch, sending him back several feet, crashing into the wall.

"Nefertiti..." I growled, "Take care of Katrina."

I went right back to lioness, snarling, and chasing Kyle out of the house.

In heart, he was nothing more than a coward.

* * *

"I'm no parent, but I know yours are worrying to death about you." I said when Hamanaptra walked back up.

"R- Ryuuga!" The eldest Tategami child stammered.

"Listen..." I began, "I... What you did, with Kyle, saving Kenta... I..."

Hamanaptra laid a hand on my forearm, smiling, "You're welcome, Ryuuga. It was my pleasure, believe me. He won't be back. Not anytime soon, at least."

I half- smiled, "You're a good kid H. A real good kid. Kyoya and Nile are lucky to have you."

"Then maybe you and Kenta should consider the same thing." Hamanaptra threw over her shoulder as she walked back inside, "Oh, and if you call me 'H' again, you'll be running for your life!"

I didn't answer.

I was too frozen in shock to do so.

_What did she say?!_

* * *

"Explain to me again why I'm here again?" I demanded, sulking in the corner.

Kurai glared, "One reason. Your guard was down, and Kyle almost killed you. Need I say more?"

"Oh, whatever." I rolled my eyes, "I'm outta here."

I turned, but three seconds later, the door flung open, and I was met with Kanji's livid face.

"Woah!" I stumbled back, jumping to the side as Kanji stormed right up to Kurai, and shook her fist, a folder in her hand.

"WOULD YOU BE SO KIND AS TO TELL ME WHY MY GRANDFATHER IS STILL ALIVE?!" Kanji's voice echoed throughout the training arena.

Kurai blinked, "Sorry?"

"MICHEAL KADOYA! ALIVE AND KICKING! AND HE FUCKING BROKE INTO MY PARENTS HOME IN GREECE AND AMERICA! HE'S SEARCHING FOR MY DAD!"

Kurai blinked again, "Can't help you."

Kanji shrieked in anger, and she went up in flames, turning into a phoniex.

Kurai snarled and turned into a wolf, and that's when I realized how serious this was about to be.

"Woah, wait a second!" I yelled, jumping in between the two family members, "Let's sort some things out! Both of you, stand down!"

Kurai snarled, and Kanji shrieked.

The door had opened again, and all of the adults and kids came rushing in.

I glanced at King, "Mind giving me a ha-"

I was cut off my Kurai lunging, and I barely had time to pull the knives from my belts, slashing them at her with ferociousness.

"Stand. Down." I snapped, my patience slowly diminishing.

Kurai snarled, and paced in front of me, green eyes flashing. I kept Kanji in the corner of my vision, knowing she too would attack.

I couldn't've been more right, either, for she screamed and swooped down. I launched into action.

I ducked, snapping the silver chain from my neck off, and throwing it at Kurai, watching as it snapped around her neck, making her yelp as the silver connected with skin.

For Kanji, I pulled the ashes of a long dead phoniex and scattered it, getting her in the eyes, to which she screeched in pain and anger, disoriented.

I put one of my knives away, waiting until they both transformed back, Kanji glaring, Kurai impressed as she handed me back my necklace.

"I'm sure you'll want to repair that, considering it's a family heirloom." Kurai said.

I eyed her warily, "What's going on?"

"That was training."

"And did you really need to target my eyes?! I almost can't see, thanks!" Kanji exclaimed.

I glared at her, "Why don't you shut up for a few minutes?"

Kanji snarled.

Suddenly, Hamanaptra and Barbara came rushing in, Barbara in a panic.

"Kurai! Kurai!" Barbara exclaimed, running straight by me and almost making me loose my balance, had Amun not caught me.

I forced myself not to look at him, knowing I'd blush a red brighter than my mom's hair.

"Woah, woah, woah! What the hell's gotten into you!?" Kurai exclaimed, trying to calm the brown haired teen.

"She's overreacting." Hamanaptra sighed, "I told her it's impossible."

"What's impossible?" Amun asked.

I swallowed, _Don't look. Don't look. Don't look!_

"Oh, I don't know..." Barbara said sarcastically, "Maybe... _MICHEAL KADOYA HAS ACTUALLY BROKEN OUT OF PRISON!?"_

Somehow, I wasn't surprised by what happened next.


	25. Chapter 23

Never in my life had I been more furious than I was now. I felt like kicking the wall, or punching the thing nearest me.

Or both.

It was almost midnight, and I was brutally attacking a punching bag in the gym, when a voice said from the shadows, "Your fists need to be just above your shoulders and your feet set a bit further apart."

I looked to the source, seeing King. He looked amused and worried at the same time.

"And how would you know?" I snapped back.

King blinked, then said, truthfully, "Street fights can make or break you."

This time, I blinked, staring at him.

"How long have you kept that from me?" I asked.

"Since I met you." King stepped out further, his blue- black hair shining in the dim light.

I decided not to ask, but instead went back to hitting the bag in front of me.

I was about to throw another when a hand caught my fist.

"What the-" I turned to King, scowling, and threw another punch, this time at him, only for him to move to the side, and suddenly twist my arm behind me, standing behind me.

"Kurai did the research. Found out your dad's a Class- A boxer, am I right?" King let me go, staring at me.

I sighed, nodding, "Yeah. He is."

King nodded thoughtfully. Then, in complete honesty, he said, "Masamune, as much as I don't want to say it, you'd never stand a chance against your dad if it was to get physical."

My response was immeadiate, "Train me."

King stared, his mouth dropping open, "What?!"

"Train me. Show me how to fight." I said, seriously.

"No. I- I'd be taking the chance on hurting you."

"I won't tell anyone." A girl's voice said.

King and I jumped, turning to the source, only to see Hamanaptra walk from the shadows, smiling.

"If you get hurt, I can heal you." Hamanaptra said, cheerfully. "Come on, I won't tell anyone! Please?"

King shook his head, "Do you have any idea how opposite of Kanji you are?"

"Yeah."

King looked amused as he said, "Okay, so maybe you can keep a secret. But are you sure you can heal Masamune if I hurt him? I mean, you're still learning."

"Broken bones mean nothing to me. I can do it." Hamanaptra was clearly beginning to loose patience.

I snorted, trying not to laugh.

King seemed to be thinking, "Okay... But you can not tell anyone, got it?"

"I swear on the River Nile. Or, Styx, in your case."

All three of us burst out laughing.

* * *

It turned out, I could easily keep a secret- ha! No one had yet to ask anything, and I hadn't dropped any hints.

But, every now and then, I caught Ryuuga glancing at me in what could only be described as suspicousness and curiousity.

One day, I had enough of it. I cornered him, scowling.

"Why the hell have you been eyeing me like I'm keeping some sort of secret?"

"Can King train Kenta in a physical fight?"

I just about screamed.

No, I _did._

"HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT!? I HAVEN'T SAID A WORD!" I screeched.

Dimly, I noticed that everyone else had come into the room to see what the commotion was about. Thankfully, Ryuuga had his back turned to the door, and I decided to use that to my advantage.

"No, I'm perfectly sane. I'm serious. You said that since Cleopatra was on Death's side, you didn't see the need to kill Kyle. But if Kenta can protect himself, I wouldn't have worry as much."

He had a point there...

"But Cleopatra has at least nine lives! If not more! She's a freaking Mai!" I shot back, smugly.

"So kill her over and over again!"

"It gets harder to kill her with each life! And it has to be by the person who has the most resent to kill her!"

"Easily, Nile or Nefertiti!"

"Weren't you asking about Kenta?"

"I wa- Don't change the subject!"

"Oh, and why shouldn't I?!"

"Because then I'll tell everyone that you've been helping King and Masamune in their training, and I'll tell your parents about your little dark episode!"

My jaw dropped, eyes widening, "Y- You bastard."

"And I'll do it."

"What do you mean you'll do it!? YOU JUST RUINED MY LIFE!" I screamed, "YOU BITCH! MAY THE CURSE OF ANUBIUS BE PLACED ON YOUR SOUL! I HOPE YOU DIE AND ROT IN THE RIVER OF FIRE!"

Before anyone could stop me, I shoved Ryuuga into the wall, and bolted down the hallway, and out into the forest in the dead of night.

* * *

I couldn't decide who I wanted to side with.

Ryuuga, or Hamanaptra.

Sure, I was upset at Ryuuga because he didn't think I could handle myself, and that he hurt Hamanaptra's feelings.

But Hamanaptra had a good point on Nile's mom being able to raise the dead and sending them back after us over and over.

I shook my head. The Tategami family and Katrina had already gone after Hamanaptra.

Ryuuto and I could deal with Ryuuga.

Ryuuto grabbed his brother's shoulder and shoved him into a chair, glowering at him.

"Can you please be so kind as to tell us why you thought you should have made Tria's life a hell?"

"Tria huh? So that's her knickname?" Ryuuga smirked.

I watched as Ryuuto's hand flashed out and gripped his brother's throat. Ryuuga clawed at his arm.

"You'll apologize when Hamanaptra comes back. And I'll make sure of it." Ryuuto paused, "And I'd bet Kenta would be more than willing to help. Right?"

"Hey!" I protested, "Don't bring me into this!"

"Well, I am. Now who do you side with?"

I looked back and forth in between the brothers. I sighed.

"Truthfully, I'm on Hamanaptra's side." I crossed my arms.

Ryuuto let his brother go, and they both gaped at me, Ryuuga gasping for precious air.

"And... why is that? She put a death sentence on my brother! Your boyfriend!" Ryuuto exclaimed.

"Well, she made a strong point on Cleopatra. That's why."

Ryuuga raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Ryuuto sighed, "Okay, now you're starting to sound a lot like Bao."

"I am?" I asked.

"He is?" Ryuuga said at the same time.

"Who's sounding like me?" Bao poked his head in. Ryuuto slammed it in his face, earning an indignant, "OW!"

I sat down on the couch next to Ryuuga, frowning slightly, "You act like you don't see my point."

"No, I do." Ryuuto said, "It's just... I don't know... sometimes I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Ryuuga scowled.

"Didn't Tria suggest something to you a few weeks ago? When she chase Kyle off? I guess... Maybe I should just think some things over. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Ryuuto turned and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

I blinked, "Your brother can be very confusing sometimes."

"Tell me about it." Ryuuga muttered.

We sat in silence for a few moments, before I asked, "What was it Hamanaptra suggested to you- whatever Ryuuto was talking about?"

Ryuuga tensed, shaking his head, "Something crazy."

"I don't think anything can top a Tategami's crazy." I frowned.

"Believe me, she did."

"Try me."

Ryuuga stared at me, his amber eyes glinting in anger and... was that pain?

Emotional pain, I decided.

Ryuuga looked at me a moment longer, before turning away and growling, "I can't."

"Can't what?" I asked, "Ryuuga, what can't you do?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Ryuuga Katashi." I was beginning to loose it, and I felt close to crying, while at the same time angry, "You're the great Dragon Emporer. There's not a thing you _can't _do. Now, either you can tell me what it is that you- the bravest person I know- can not do, or I'll-"

Ryuuga pounced on me, pinning me to couch, his lips heavy on mine. I squeaked in surprise.

After a few moments, Ryuuga pulled away, "Is that enough of a hint?"

Then, he was gone.


	26. Chapter 24

"Hamanaptra!" I shouted, cupping my hands around my mouth.

No answer.

I sighed, shaking my head. Unless my dad held me back, when I got back to the tribe, I was going to murder Ryuuga.

"Tria!" I heard Nile's distant shout.

Beside me I heard Amun mutter, "You'd think they'd've figured out by now that she won't answer."

I nodded, "Agreed."

Silence followed, before one of us broke it.

"Katrina..." Amun began, "What do your parents think of me?"

I jumped, surprised, "Why do you ask?"

"I want their approval."

"Um, well... My mom thinks that you're pretty mature for your age. Smart, witty. But he thinks you take too many risks. My dad... he's a little... hesitant, you could say. He likes how you think, and how you handle things, but he too thinks you take too many risks. Why do you ask?" I rubbed the back of my head, frowning.

"Because I want you to go out with me."

He said it point- blank.

I gaped, mouth open, eyes wide.

"What?!" I yelped.

"Katrina, I'm asking, will you go out with me?" Amun looked at me with his emerald green eyes. He pushed a strand of his green hair out of his eyes, "And I'll understand if you say no-"

"Yes." I said, smiling. "I'll go out with you."

Amun beamed, "Awesome." He paused, "How will you tell your parents?"

"The same way you did- blunt and point blank."

Amun chuckled, "Can't wait to see that."

* * *

Katrina ran in, squealing, screaming, and _waaaay _to enthusiastic for my liking.

"Okay..." I said, slowly, "Unless you found Hamanaptra, I don't see the reason to be jumping off the walls."

Which, in all honesty, she was literally doing.

"AMUN ASKED ME OUT! AMUN ASKED ME OUT! AMUN ASKED ME OUT!"

Kuro burst out laughing, Bao and Aguma (anime) collapsed, Nefertiti choked on her drink.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Kuro howled, "Big joke! Come on Katrina, tell the truth!"

"I AM! I AM! I AM!"

Nefertiti fainted.

Bao looked like he might faint himself, and Aguma... I have no idea how to describe him.

Slowly, Kuro stopped laughing, "You're serious. Oh my god... HE ASKED YOU OUT?!"

Bao _did _faint at that, leaving Aguma to catch him.

Aguma, still in shock, I think.

Amun decided to walk in at that time, with his parents- whom walked to their rooms, clearly upset- shaking his head.

That's when Katrina tackled him, and Aguma's nerves frizzled out and he too fainted in shock and horror.

And Kuro was still in buzzing in glee.

* * *

I knew I had to face Katrina's parents sooner or later.

I'd rather it be sooner than have them hunt me down.

I took a deep breath and knocked on Katrina's room door, waiting. Katrina opened it, and I saw her parents sitting on the couch behind her.

"I... guess I'll see you later." Katrina said, slowly. She turned to her parents, "Go easy on him, yeah?"

Then, she pulled me in, and flew out of the room, slamming the door behind her in one fluid movement.

"Devious much?" Both Bao and I muttered at the same time. Bao narrowed his eyes, and I swallowed.

Easy, Amun. Deep breaths. It's just Katrina's parents... who could possibly kill you at any moment! Just relax and wait for the finishing blow!

Thank you brain, I thought.

Bao guestured to the chair across from the couch, and I moved- stiffly- to the furniture, sitting down slowly.

"You do realize that's it's been two months since we found out our daughter was still alive and well right?" Bao asked.

"Yes sir." I said.

"And as her parents, we're both wary of who's she's with, right?" Aguma scowled.

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"Yet you've... been with her longer than we have." Bao said.

"Yes sir, I have."

"Tell us," Aguma looked directly into my eyes, "What makes you think we should trust you with Katrina?"

Bingo. That was the question I was waiting for.

I sat up, straighter, and said in the most serious tone I could muster, "Bao, Aguma, all my life, I've guarded Katrina. From the time she was kidnapped, to the time she learned to fight and defend herself. When she was seven, and I ten, that was when Beck Blackheart arrived-" Bao's face contorted in pain- "And I noticed the way he would always look at your daughter. You see, I have this... sixth sense, as you could call it. I can see what people are thinking by looking in their eyes. He was thinking... like Micheal Kadoya. But then again, I'm sure you, Bao sir, would know that. It was then I started to train Katrina myself- self defense. Karate, Tai Jutsu, you get my point. She was a natural and picked up on it easily. Endless times she asked me why. I didn't explain. But then, one day, Beck approached her. He tried to... touch her. I was with her at the time, and I was already crossing the room to stop it, but she flipped him into a wall-" I chuckled at that memory- "And believe me, I was in equal shock and awe. There I was, going to protect her, forgetting I had been training her in self- defense, and she goes and shows her attacker that she's not just some person you can mess with. When I was finally able to talk, all I was able to say was, 'Remind me not to get you angry'. You know what her response was? 'Yeah, well. Maybe you shouldn't've taught me all your moves'. Now, as I said, I watched her, protected her, and taught her. I guess, over time, I developed feelings for her." I sighed, "And I will accept anything you say or do to me about Katrina."

Aguma and Bao both looked at each other, a silent coversation going between them. I swallowed, nervous, waiting.

Then, Bao stood up, "You have our approval. But remember this, Amun Tategami. If you hurt our daughter in any way, no amount of self defense will be able to save you."

That was all that could be said before Katrina ran in, squealing as she tackled her parents in hug, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

Bao and Aguma only smiled.

* * *

"Can you believe what Amun did for Katrina?" I asked Aguma as I leaned on the balcony, watching as the two of them travelled through the Amazon village that night.

"Sort of. I mean, he is a fighter, and will protect those he loves!" Aguma called back. He appeared behind me, "And lemme guess. You want more than ever to kill your dad."

"Damn right." I growled, grinding my teeth together. "I'm thankful for Amun teaching Katrina how to fight, but I still want to teach Beck a lesson he'll never forget."

Aguma wrapped his arms around, "Calm down red. You know I don't like it when you're upset."

I sighed, "I know. It's just..."

"Do I need to distract you?" Aguma whisped just below my ear. I shivered, repressing the urge to moan.

"I guess I do, huh?" Aguma stepped back, dragging me back into the bedroom.

I didn't resist.


	27. Chapter 25

**Okay... You're probably gonna kill me, but... LAST CHAPTER! Oh, but don't worry. There's a sequel coming. But... should I wait for a while? Or go ahead and put it up?**

* * *

I stretched as I woke up, yawning in the process. I was just pulling my clothes on when I heard a girl scream in horror.

Kyoya fell out of bed with a yell.

"What the- Who- WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Kyoya shouted.

"I don't know." I frowned, "Quick, get your clothes on and let's go see."

* * *

I stood, in shock, horrified, at the scene before me. My sister's room was completely trashed...

And she was nowhere to been seen.

"What the- Hamanaptra?!" Amun came skidding around the corner, "Where did you-" He cut off when I fainted in shock.

Kamille was gone...

And it was all my fault.

* * *

"THEY'VE FREAKING CROSSED THE LINE NOW!" Katrina exploded, and I cringed. Kuro was right. She did have my temper, "KIDNAPPING A MONTH OLD BABY?! OH, I SWEAR, I'M GONNA KILL THEM! NO ONE WILL MESS WITH MY FRIEND'S FAMILY- NOT WITH ME AROUND!"

Okay, I don't know how much you got out of that, so here's the story:

Apparently, sometime in the night, someone broke into Kamille Tategami's room, and took her. Hamanaptra came back this morning, apparently to say good- bye one last time to her, and she found the room the way it is now- trashed. And Kamille gone. She screamed, waking all of us up, fainted, and has since regained consiousness.

And before you ask, _yes._

Kyoya's currently comforting a completely messed up Nile.

I don't think I've ever seen the guy so devestated.

Amun is with trying to console Katrina at the moment. And Hamanaptra...

Let's just say, I'm worried about her throwing herself off of a cliff.

* * *

I was currently screaming at Ryuuga. I was more angry than I thought I'd ever be in my life- and at the _Dragon Emporer _of all people.

"YOU JUST HAD TO THREATEN TRIA, DIDN'T YOU?!" I yelled, "AND ALL BECAUSE SHE REFUSED TO TALK TO KING ABOUT TRAINING ME IN HAND- TO- HAND COMBAT! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

"It was for your own safety Kenta! I don't want anything to happen to you!" Ryuuga shot back.

"WELL NOW BECAUSE OF YOU, HAMANAPTRA'S BLAMING HERSELF ABOUT NOT BEING HERE TO PROTECT HER FAMILY!" I shouted.

Ryuuga scowled, "Well, if you're gonna take her side, why are you even here?"

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"Why don't you go visit that little slut, _Kenta._ If you're going to side with her and not see my point, just walk away. Or I'll do it." Ryuuga suddenly turned on his heel and stalked off, leaving me in shock.

"Ryuuga..." I whispered. Then, louder, "Ryuuga, wait!"

He didn't listen. He just kept going on.

* * *

Night fell over the Amazon tribe. Throughout the entire palace, everyone was asleep- either together or seperated.

A shadow overcame the palace, wrapping around it. It crept in through the cracks in the walls, under doors, through windows.

The children were left alone- Nikko, Aiden, Mizu Ryu, Hamanaptra, Amun, Kissa, Kanji, Katrina, Barbara, all of them.

One was dropped back off- Kamille, in Hamanaptra's room.

But the adults...

Gone in the time of sixty seconds.

* * *

"OH, THAT SO FUCKING DOES IT! WHEN I FIND SOMBRA, I'LL-"

"Katrina, please. Be quiet." Kanji rubbed her temples, face contorted in pain.

"I'm sorry, you want me to shut up?" I snapped back, "Why aren't you freaking out?!"

"I am- just in a different way."

I growled, annoyed, "Whatever. Amun, let's go."

I turned, walking out of the room. Amun followed, a little dejectedly.

"I can't believe that my parents are gone... All because of me. I should've done something-"

"Time out." I whipped on him, "You are Amun Tategami- key word, _Tategami_. You're stubborn, hard headed, reckless, and you don't give up on a single damn thing. In so many ways, you are _exactly _like your father."

Amun stared at me, then smiled, slightly, "And what about Tria?"

I frowned, "More like her mother. And before you ask, if I had to guess, Kamille will be in between your parents. Half and half, so to speak. You know?"

Amun smiled, "Only to well. Now, why don't we get back to finding everyone, huh?"


End file.
